The Light of Hope
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: A continuation of OoT. Can Zelda and Link defeat evil once more? Has Zelda lost all hope? Chap.9 up, finally. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

The Light of Hope

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Zelda * sniffle *

A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fiction ever, so I ask you to keep this in mind! The first part is a recap of the end of Ocarina of Time, but seen through Zelda's eyes. It will continue on form there into the story. Please review!

An excerpt from Zelda's Diary:

I don't know why all of this has happened, least of all to me. I have not written for seven years. Seven years! It seems laughable that I return to writing in my diary now that all is supposedly safe. I imagine that if you could talk you would stare at me in shock and say, You choose to write now?

Yet so much has happened that I feel compelled to record it all. The good and the bad, the sweet and the bitter. Perhaps I shall feel better after doing so, but that too is laughable. I don't know if I shall ever feel better again.

As you know from when last I wrote, I had to run from the castle with Impa to escape Ganondorf. I left the Ocarina of Time behind for Link, praying that all would be well. Unfortunately, it was a fool's hope. Everything went from bad to worse, my world crumbling before my very eyes. My father had been murdered, Link had vanished, and Ganondorf had entered the Sacred Realm, seizing the Triforce. There was one small shred of good luck in all this.

When Ganondorf took the Triforce, it split into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only the Triforce of Power remained in his possession for that is the force he most believes in. Imagine my surprise while in hiding when there came a fierce burning on my hand, and a small Triforce symbol appeared there! I had been chosen to bear the Triforce of Wisdom. I was but ten years old, still a child. However I knew my destiny, knew who held the Triforce of Courage, knew what I had to do.

I waited seven years, seven long lonely years for the time I knew that Link would return. And return he did. In the Temple of Time, a pillar of blue light appeared, bringing with it a small fairy and a boy I knew. It was Link, changed by the seven years he had spent sealed away in the Sacred Realm. He was no longer the child I had known. He was a man now, the sacred Master Sword in his hand.

I stepped from the shadows, disguised as a Sheikah. I introduced myself to him as Sheik, hiding my true identity. I told him of matters as I could, explaining what he must do and where he had to go. I sent him off to find his friend Saria, who I knew to be the Sage of the Forest Temple. I also taught him a melody that would allow him to return there in the blink of an eye.

As he vanished into the temple, I wondered about what I was doing. Ws it right to hide my identity from him? Yet if I revealed myself as Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Ganondorf would have sensed it at once and would have come for me. Though it ripped my heart to shreds, I kept my silence, continuing to guide him as Sheik. I felt my feelings for Link change in a way that I cannot explain. He had been my only friend, my best friend, but now I felt that he was becoming something more.

Link did not know, din't even guess at who I was. He believed me to be dead or still in hiding. He did not even know that I was alive until he awakened Princess Ruto as a Sage. She freed him from marrying her, as that would have been impossible. Then she told him that she sensed I was alive, at it heartened him.

I never asked him, but I wonder if he began to suspect who I was. Every time I would appear to him, he would attempt to come closer. I could not allow him to, fearing he would see through my disguise.

Then came the time I had both longed for an dreaded. Link awoke Nabooru as a Sage. Raru, the Sage of Light, directed him to go to the Temple of Time, were I was waiting for him. He entered the temple quietly, his bright cobalt eyes darting about as he searched the shadows. I appeared behind him, still in my disguise, and began to tell him all. I told him of the splitting of the Triforce and what it meant. He listened in silence as I related the legend. I told him that he was the one who held the Triforce of Courage.

My fingers began to tremble as I spoke my next words. And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, is the Seventh Sage who is destined to lead them all. I held up my hand, and the Trifoce symbol shone so brightly that Link had to shield his eyes. I could see his shock when he looked up, realizing the truth at last as he saw me for who I was. It is I, the Princess if Hyrule, Zelda.

I begged for his forgiveness at my deception, which he did without hesitation. After telling him of my own fate and what we had to do, I presented him with the arrows of light. But then my deepest fear came to pass.

Ganondorf came, snatching me away in a pink crystal that served as my prison. He took me to his castle and there we waited. My heart was full of fear. I half hoped that Link would come to rescue me and half hoped that he would flee to safety elsewhere. I had never felt so alone as I did in those moments. I did not allow myself to cry. My hope was gone, I was afraid, but I would not allow Ganondorf satisfaction at my tears.

Then the doors of the tower were flung open. Link strode inside, his faithful fairy Navi following behind him. I watched helplessly as he fought Ganondorf, never backing down. I was filled with confusion as I watched the horrid scene below me. Why? Why had Link come for me?

Lin delivered one last blow, and Ganondorf collapsed in defeat. The crystal holding me lowered and I was released. I ran towards Link, but my joy was short lived as the castle began to collapse around us.

Quickly I led Link from the tower, guiding him down into its depths. While I used my magic to open the sealed doors, he fought the monsters that threatened us. At one point I stumbled, but he was there at once, slipping an arm around my waist to help me. I'll never forget the kindness and concern I saw in his eyes during that brief moment.

We managed to escape, though it was a narrow one. The tower collapsed in ruins behind us. I turned to Link, feeling a relief that felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It's over, I whispered, hardly daring to believe my own words. It's finally over. That was sadly far from the truth.

No sooner had the words left my mouth did Ganondorf come bursting out of the rubble, holding up his hand with the glowing Triforce symbol. I realised my mistake at once. He could not be killed that easily. Before our horrified eyes, the Evil King transformed into his true form as a huge, ugly hulking beast called Ganon.

This didn't seem to fase Link. He drew the Master Sword, boldly walking out to face this nightmare. Ganon shrieked and a wall of flames sprang up, cutting me off from them. Then the evil monster sent the sword spinning from Link's hands. It flew through the air, embedding itself in the ground beside me. Link didn't even blink, simply drawing another sword form his pack and resuming the battle.

I had to watch yet again as Link fought, unable to do anything. I did manage to pull the Master Sword from the earth as I watched anxiously. Link took so many blows, causing me to scream in fear sometimes. I was afraid each time that he would not rise. But he always did. After a few moments, Ganon was thrown off balance, falling to the ground. His power faltered and the wall of flames fell.

Link the Master Sword is here! Hurry!

He came running to me, accepting the sacred blade from my hands. What do I do Zelda? he asked, sweat dotting his brow.

Destroy Ganon with the Master Sword, I replied simply. Then I whispered words that surprised me. Be safe.

He too looked startled, but squeezed my hand briefly. Link then turned back to the battle, and the fire came up once more. Yet the Master Sword was doing it's work, each slash cutting Ganon to his very soul. At last the beast fell, his hideous body quivering. That was when I took my turn. I raised my palms, and a beam of golden light shot from my hands, striking Ganon. Link stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief.

I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! I cried out. You use your sword and deliver the final blow! I crumpled then, my hands coming up to my chest, my head bowing. I had never used so much power and was severely drained.

Out of the corner of my eye. I could see the Master Sword glowing brightly. Link leapt, slashing Ganon ruthlessly. I began to whisper frantically, calling forth the last of my strength for one last act, bringing my hands to clasp together at my breast. Then came the final blow as Link's blade went through the monster's mouth into his very soul. Ganon's screams of agony echoed across the barren wasteland, and it was then that I acted.

Six Sages, now! I straightened, throwing my hands upward to the heavens, a ball of golden light forming as I sent my frantic call. Then, my strength spent, I fell to my knees.

The sages had been waiting and responded at once. The sealed door was opened, sending Ganondorf spinning into the depths of the evil realm. Yet I heard his screams, his curses, his threats of revenge that still echo in my mind.

After a chance to recover, I took Link and myself to a place high in the sky, somewhere where we could be alone. I thanked him, still holding back the tears that threatened to come. I admitted that all of the destruction had been my doing because I had not understood the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I hated what I had to do next, dreading it from the very moment he had returned to me.

Princess, what's wrong? Link inquired gently.

I have to make up for my mistakes, I managed to reply. You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed.

Link stared at me in shock, understanding what I meant. He shook his head slowly, his eyes pleading with me not to do what I knew I must. Please do not look at me like that Link,' I begged inwardly, already struggling with what I had to do.

Slowly I held out my hand. Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a sage, I can return you to your original time with it. The words flet like daggers, shredding my heart to ribbons.

He pulled the blue Ocarina from his pack looking down at it briefly before placing it in my hand. Yet Link did not remove his hand, staring sadly into my eyes. Slowly I placed my other hand over his, not wanting this to happen, not wanting to let him go. It seemed so cruel, to have him suffer so much, then send him back and expect him to live a normal life. Despite this, it had to be done. I couldn't take those seven years away from him. In his heart, Link was still a ten year old boy.

When peace returns to Hyrule. . . it will be time for us to say good bye. . . My voice broke and I couldn't go on. After he left, I would be all alone again.

I don't want to go Princess, Link whispered. I wish to stay here.

I shook my head, my eyes bright. You have to live those seven years, but away from Hyrule, promise me? He nodded reluctantly, clearly not wanting to. I looked down at our hands, speaking again in a trembling voice. Come back, when the seven years are gone.

As you wish Princess, Link replied, his voice gruff. He knew the time had come, and he took his hand from mine, his eyes still begging me not to do this.

Now, go home Link. Regain your lost time. Home, where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be. Nayru, give me the strength to do this!' Slowly I raised the Ocarina of Time to my lips, though it cost me dearly, and began to play the Song of Time that would take him home. A blue light engulfed him and Navi, taking them away from me. At last the tears that I had been holding back poured down my face like rain.

Thank you Link. Good bye, I called to him as he was lifted away.

After the spell had been cast, I began to hum the song of the royal family, singing him home. Finally I knew that he had reached his proper time, feeling the Master Sword being replaced in the Pedestal of Time. Link looked towards the rafters, as if he could see me.

Good bye Princess Zelda. Until we meet again. With those words, he turned, striding out of the Temple of Time, the door sealing behind him as he went.

I am alone now, simply waiting for the time when he will return to Hyrule, yet I wonder if he ever will. I cannot bear the wait; I long for him to come back. Link is my only friend left in this world. - Zelda, Princess of Hyrule

*~*~*~*

Zelda set down he pen with a soft sigh, rising to look out her window. She rested her forehead against the cool glass, trying to fight the tears that welled up. She chided herself angrily; she who had never cried as a child now sobbed at any given moment. That was not who she was.

She had never been considered a proper princess. Zelda had always been a bit headstrong, even with her father. Insistent, she had learned to ride at a young age, convinced that she might need the skill someday. She had even tried to learn how to fence, but her father had found out and made her stop. As much as Zelda hated to admit it, she despised being helpless, which was exactly what she was.

A young maid poked her head timidly into the room, her eyes uncertain. Dinner is ready, if you wish to eat now. She was wary around the Princess, who seemed so different from the bright giggling child she remembered.

Yes, thank you, Zelda answered quietly, smiling at the maid. She rose and followed the timid woman down the hall.

She couldn't help but wonder what people thought of her. Zelda knew that she had become a legend to her people, just as much as Link had. Not only that, she was the last surviving member of the royal family. This caused her to be special to them, as always, the symbol of her people's hope.

Ironic, she thought with an inward sigh. I symbolize hope when I have all but lost mine.

The dinner was a silent affair, with all the nobles present. They watched the Princess who sat at the head of the table, awe and fear in their eyes. It was thought that she had not noticed until she looked up, a soft smile on her face.

Feel free to talk, Zelda urged them. There is no need for such reverent silence.

Slowly conversations began, and the Princess felt relieved that the attention was off of her. Her sapphire eyes moved around the room, stopping on a portrait of her with all of her family. There she was, sitting on her father's lap, beaming brightly. Impa stood at her side, though the attendent was not technically family. Cousins, aunts, and uncles all with equally happy expressions beamed at Zelda. She sighed, shaking her head. All were gone. Except for me and Impa. But I am the only one who remains in this world.

She had not seen this picture for seven years, ever since she had been driven from her castle on that stormy day. Ganondorf had destroyed Hyrule Castle, but when Zelda had returned and the Evil King was gone, she had restored the castle, the grounds, the market, and the protective wall. That had been six months ago.

My Princess, you look particularly lovely tonight.

Zelda looked up to find Count Reglin standing beside her. She gave an inward groan. This was one of her suitors from when he father had still been alive. Thank you. I hope you enjoy yourself With a dazzling smile, she rose and swept from the room, heading for the gardens.

My lady? I know you have had much hardship, but. . . a young maid began awkwardly, you should not be alone Princess.

Thank you for your opinion, she replied with a trace of irritation as she dismissed the maid.

She watched her go, then turned and began wandering through the gardens. The Princess had always been fond of green growing things. Despite the fact that it annoyed her, Zelda knew the maid was right. She should be thinking about marriage, yet she could not allow herself to.

Alone, as she always was, Zelda understood that her people found it strange. A bright, beautiful, titled lady such as herself should be mingling with the courtiers, contemplating future kings. Perhaps that could have been her life once upon a time, but no more. The seven years had changed her in ways that she did not understamd. During that time, the young Princess had always been alone. It was in her nature now to seek solitude.

Zelda closed her eyes, tilting her face towards the bright crescent moon in the sky. There was no one who understood that. Except perhaps for Link. He too was the same, a loner by nature. It was now her fate as well. Zelda wondered where he was now, if he missed her as she missed him.

A chill went down the young woman's back, causing her to shiver. At first she dismissed it as nothing but the cool air until it happened again. Zelda's eyes narrowed, and she raised her hands to the air, whispering soft words. Instantly she found herself in the Temple of Time where it was easiest for her to contact the six Sages in the Sacred Realm.

Raru, do you call me?' Zelda called, her azure eyes closed, her breathing deep.

Princess Zelda, we do call you.'

In her mind;s eye, Zelda could see the Chamber of Sages. She stood in the center, surrounded by Raru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru. They looked drained and weary, eyes fearful.

Zelda felt a deep terror rising within her, somehow knowing what they were going to say. For what purpose have you summoned me?'

It was Impa who answered, her reddish brown eyes sad. The seal is broken Princess. He will return.'

The vision ended shortly there after, and the Princess sank to her knees before the alter, tears slipping down her pale cheeks. She whispered, her voice trembling. Nayru, please no.


	2. Chapter 2

The Light of Hope

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Zelda. Need I say more?

A/N: Thanks to you who have reviewed! I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope it will remain that way! As always, please review!

*~*~*~*

Night. It was his best companion these days. Link shifted with a sigh, gazing across the star spattered sky, day dreaming. His only company was the fire colored mare that was grazing nearby. Usually, this would have been enough for the Hylian youth, but not these days. He found himself longing for companionship, such as his little fairy friend Navi. But Navi had a life of her own, she couldn't tag along after him for the rest of her life.

As much as he tried to repress the thoughts, they drifted to her. Link sat up, annoyed with himself for these imaginings. What possible thing could come of them? She was in a far away land, fulfilling her duties as a symbol of hope for her people. He ran his fingers distractedly through his blond hair, picturing her as he had last seen her. There had been tears in her bright sapphire eyes, though she had not let them fall. Though her words said he had to go, that it was the right thing to do, her eyes told another story.

Link gave a groan, flopping back in the grass. The only reason he was even thinking of her was because of those blasted dreams. He frowned slightly, knowing now that he had gotten to the root of what was really bothering him.

Each night for the past week, strange dreams had come to him. The land of Hyrule, that he loosely referred to as his home, completely shrouded in darkness. Then a familiar lithe figure would appear, her eyes filled with fear and desperation. _Come back to me. . .'_

He couldn't deny that he wanted to go back, but was not sure if the dreams were truly a call for help, or simply his longing for the beloved Princess. Link mused to himself for several moments. It had been exactly seven years and eight months since he had last seen Hyrule. Yet the evil had been sealed away, and Hyrule was at peace. So why was he worrying?

Because of who he was. The Hero of Time, savior of all Hyrule. He was more sensitive to stirrings of evil than most. He could still remember the awful dreams that had come to him before he had ever even heard of a Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Meeting her had changed his life forever.

He stood, walking to his faithful horse. Epona razed her head, nuzzling his chest before going back to her grazing. What do you think girl? Should we return? He rubbed her velvety nose affectionately, staring into her dark eyes.

She bobbed her head up and down as if she understood. Link managed a smile, but it faded as a sharp feeling of foreboding surged through him. Looking down, he realized that the Triforce symbol on his hand was glowing. His dusky cobalt eyes narrowed as he raised his hand for closer inspection. Though Zelda and Ganondorf seemed to have at least small measures of control over theirs, he had never figured out how the Triforce of Courage was supposed to work. But suddenly, without warning, an image filled his mind.

The Kokiri forest in flames. Evil creatures stalked the forest children, sending them scampering frantically towards the Lost Woods where none would dare follow them. Amongst all the chaos and destruction stood a lone figure, a figure that caused rage to burn within the young Hylian. The figure threw back his head and laughed, a sound that Link knew all too well. _Stay here and keep them in line,'_ the wraithlike person intoned to a large dodongo. _I was too easy on them last time. This time they won't be so lucky.'_

Link howled, enraged, but the vision ended as quickly as it had come. Link stared down at his hand, the Triforce symbol now still and dormant. Though he warned himself it was foolhardy, the youth reacted the only way he knew how. He untied Epona, leaped onto her back, and spurred her towards Hyrule.

*~*~*~*

A horrified little girl sobbed as the huge monster stood menacingly over her. It had cornered her, standing between her and the Lost Woods. Had she been able to flee, she would have. She could only cower in terror as the dodongo came nearer.

Run Marlia! squeaked her tiny pink fairy.

But Marlia couldn't, locked in place by her fear. She could feel the monster's putrid breath, smelling like brimstone. The Kokiri girl wailed in fear, her bright green eyes snapping shut. She knew this was it for her. She could hear her fairy's cry, and the calls of the other forest children, but they seemed so far away. . .

There was a deafening roar, then Marlia found herself in the strong embrace of a much larger person. Together they rolled across the grass, then the forest girl found herself released. She raised her blond head, eyes widening as they found her rescuer. He held a glittering blade, tall, blue eyed, and clad in Kokiri green.

she whispered in astonishment, recognizing the boy she had not seen for so long.

He didn't answer her, his eyes fixed on the monster before him. Link took up the prowl, knowing what to expect. He had fought a dodongo before and knew how they could be defeated. The monster regarded the boy through beady black eyes, then roared, sending flames streaming across the distance separating them. Unfortunately for the beast, this was what Link had been awaiting.

He dodged the fire with fluid grace, then struck quickly, burying his blade into the soft unprotected flesh of its back. A cry of rage erupted from the dodongo as it spun to attack him once more. But yet again Link was too quick, once again striking the weak spot. This time it was effective. It collapsed, then began to glow with a pulsing red light. Link scooped up the forest girl, and ran across the meadow as the dodongo exploded like a bomb.

For several seconds there was silence, the only sound was that of Link's heaving breathing, and Marlia's soft gasps. Then the blond girl pulled away from him, studying him with her large emerald eyes.

You sure got big Linky, was the first thing she said to him.

He grinned in response, which caused her to burst into giggles. They were joined in their laughter as the other forest children came streaming out of the Lost Woods to surround the two. There was much confusion for several minutes, but at last it was clear that everyone wanted to know what had befallen Link since they had last seen him.

The Koriri were a good audience, listening with shining eyes. They loved to hear of Link's travels, for they could not leave the forest themselves and knew little of the outside world. The whole group of them sat in a large circle, enthralled by the images Link wove for them.

Why did you come back when you did? The speaker was Mido, the unofficial leader of the Kokiri. He had changed much though since Saria had left their number to become the Forest Sage. He was quieter, less boastful and bossy as he had once been.

I came to visit, Link replied steadily. I have not been home for quiet some time, and I figured I should check in on you all.

Yet Mido heard the hesitation in his answer, and knew that something else bothered their friend. He let it go, deciding that Link should know who had brought the dodongo to the Kokiri Forest. You should know who brought that monster here, he began, it was-

Speak not his name, I already know, the youth interrupted gently, seeing the fear in the eyes of them all. In truth, that is partially the reason I have returned. I sensed that all was not well, so I came back. He sighed deeply, shaking his head as if trying to dislodge nightmares that had crept into his mind. You needn't fear him any more though. It is me he wants, not you. It's past all your bed times, he said in a mocking tone.

They all laughed, acknowledging the joke. Though young in body and eternally youthful, the Kokiri were not truly children with bed times. But there was sense to the Hylian boy's words. The forest children began to drift off to their little cottages where they would dream peacefully, untroubled by the concerns of the outside world.

Link watched them go, them turned and whistled for Epona. She came at once, snorting softly in greeting. He patted her, then guided the mare to the stable he had built for her just off from his tree house. He rubbed her down gently, allowing himself to think of nothing but his task. _It could be a mistake,_ he thought as he worked. _Maybe it is not who I think it is. Perhaps I am just being paranoid._

Epona taken care of, he headed towards his house, weary and in need of rest. But a small slim figure stood there, her green eyes glittering uncertainly in the darkness.

What is it Marlia? he inquired, kneeling so that he was at eye level with her.

She blinked, her face so childlike, but great wisdom in her eyes. Thank you for rescuing me today, she whispered softly.

You're welcome, he answered, knowing that this was just her way of opening up to the true topic of her conversation, her reason for coming to him. Is there something you'd like to tell me?

The Deku Tree Sprout has had bad dreams, promotions. I think that is why you have come. Her gaze was steady as she stared at him. You too I think have had them. Navi said you would. Marlia bowed her head, seeming deep in thought, then raised her blond head. I don't know if you ever knew, but Navi is one of the high fairies. That's why she couldn't stay with you. She said to tell you these words. The little girl leaned closer to him and whispered a string of words into his ear, so that only he could hear. Then she stepped back. Navi told me that when you have need, to use these words and she will come. Marlia sighed, then hugged him tightly. I'm glad you have come home brother Link.

Without a further word, Marlia hurried off into the night, leaving Link with much to ponder. He watched her until she had vanished into her cottage, then quickly climbed the ladder into his own house. It was cool inside, dim with the night. He placed his pack on the table, then hung his sword and shield on pegs he had fashioned long ago. 

Link's fingers lingered on the sword, but his memories were of a different blade. One that now was at rest behind a door of stone. Ever since that sword, no other had been quite right for him. He shook his head, blocking such thoughts. They caused him pain; to remember the sword was to remember her, something he did naturally despite his efforts to stop. To him, everything reminded him of her.

With a soft sigh, he wearily crossed the room to drop onto his bed and stare up into the rafters of his house. A smile crept across his face, remembering when he had found that he had long since outgrown his old bed and had to craft a new one. Link rolled over, trying to get comfortable and to ignore the thoughts that hovered in his mind like tiny fireflies, teasing and darting through his thoughts.

It was quite sometime before his eyes closed. The small house was quiet except for the sounds of his deep even breathing as he dreamed. Yet his brow was furrowed, indicating that his dreams were not simple and sweet.

*~*~*~*

_Link. . ._

_He jerked at the sound of his name, whirling about. At first all he could see was the whiteness of the thick mists that enveloped him. Then a familiar slim figure moved towards him, her eyes despairing. Somehow, Link found his voice._

_ He hesitated, then asked the question that burned within him, filling him with suspicion, doubt, and a faint glimmer of hope. Is this a dream?_

_ His heart fell at these words, but then the girl stepped nearer to him, placing one cool hand against his cheek, a sad smile playing across her face. And yet not so. This is the best way for me to contact you without fear of being overheard. In a sense you are dreaming, and in a sense you are not._

_Link raised his hand, touching her fingers, clasping them tightly in his own. Her expression grew serious then, and she continued. He noticed the fear and weariness in her eyes, things that had not been present when they had parted what seemed another life ago._

_I do not have much time Link. I need you for there is no other who can come to the aid of the land of Hyrule that once more teeters on the edge of destruction. Only you can help us. She broke away from him then, backing away into the swirling mists. Come to the Temple of Time._

_ Link called out desperately as the dream began to fade around him._

_Despite his cry, the vision continued to fade, until he could only just barely hear her last call._

_Come back to me. . ._

*~*~*~*

Link shouted, sitting bolt upright as his cerulean eyes snapped open. His body was soaked with sweat, and he shivered despite the warmth of the early morning. The youth ran his trembling fingers through his blond hair, trying to calm himself.

He rose after a space of time, picking up his equipment and leaping down off the porch to the forest below. Link went to the stables, saddling Epona and leading her out into the bright morning sun. He raised his head to the light, closing his eyes as he spoke soft words.

Navi, Navi, where art thou? Fly quickly, the fate of the world depends upon thee!

*~*~*~

It hasn't changed, Link whispered, staring up at the towering white building.

A bright ball of blue light at his shoulder bobbed up and down in agreement. Yes. Strange, isn't it, how time has flown for us?

Yes.

Link swallowed hard as he gazed at the Temple of Time. It was exactly as he had left it seven years and eight months ago. It sat alone, still and silent in its majestic white splendor. Yet the area around it was burned, dead and lifeless, something that startled Link considerably. He had assumed that all would have been repaired after he had returned to his original time, but it seemed as if the town had been destroyed yet again. The only evidence of any change was Hyrule Castle that sat once more upon it's hillside. But it was shrouded in a pulsing blue light, as if it were a shield to guard against entry.

Are we going in? Navi demanded in his ear.

_At least somethings never change, _Link thought ruefully as he slowly mounted the great steps of the Temple. Quiet. That was the sound that met his ears after he had shut the great wooden doors. It wasn't what he had been expecting, but then nothing ever was. He moved noiselessly down the aisle, heading towards the alter at the far end. Beyond was the Door of Time that guarded the entrance to the Sacred Realm.

Link halted in front of the alter, hesitating, unsure if it was right to do what he was considering. At last he withdrew a smooth cool object from his pocket, lifting it slowly to his lips. It was the Ocarina of Time, one of his most precious possessions. Hesitantly he closed his eyes and began to play the haunting melody of the Song of Time. 

The notes echoed in the air, lingering as the three Spiritual Stones flew from within his pack, coming to hover over the hollows in the alter. The triangle over the stone wall at the far end glowed, turning gold as the last notes faded away and the Door of Time slid open.

He lowered the Ocarina, placing safely back in his tunic. The boy began to move up the steps, to walk through the door. His body tensed, his warrior's instincts picking up the fact that he was not alone.

Startled, he whirled to face the person to whom the soft voice belonged. It was then that he laid eyes on Princess Zelda for the first time in a lengthy seven years. She was exactly as he remembered her, long sunshine colored hair hanging loosely down her slender shoulders, tall and slimly built, moving with a fluid easy grace. Yet there were differences. The dirt streaks that arrayed her gown were new for one, and the way she seemed to be carrying a heavy load. Flickering within her deep sapphire eyes were traces of fear, exhaustion, worry, and a deep sadness.

he answered softly in greeting. Seeing her again brought a sudden surge of emotions, feelings he never knew he had. He did not realize until that very moment how deeply he had missed the Princess of Hyrule.

There was silence between them for several moments as they regarded each other. When Zelda spoke, it was in a quiet, tired way. I hoped that you would come back. She hesitated, then continued in an even lower voice. I missed you Link.

I promised to return, he replied simply, drinking in the sight of her, as if to plant her image forever in his mind, fearing that once again they would have to part.

She was startled by his words, but did not remark on them. I am afraid there is much evil loose within our land again, but surely you knew that from the Town Market.

Yes, I did, though it was the Kokiri's plight that made me aware of the evil, he answered, a faint trace of bitterness in his voice. I had to help them before coming to you. Briefly he explained what had happened.

Zelda gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. I had no idea, she whispered despairingly. Link, had I known-

He shook his head, cutting her off. It doesn't matter. What matters now is the danger at hand. Princess, tell me.

In answer, the Princess came closer, taking him by the arm and leading him into the depths of the Temple of Time. They proceeded up the steps, to the pedestal at the center of the raised platform. There, glittering in the ray of moonlight that streamed in from the high window, was the Master Sword.

It's yours, Zelda murmured in his ear as they stood staring down at it. It has always been meant for you. Now the time has come for you to reclaim it. She released his arm, stepping back, waiting for him to draw the blade.

Link took another step closer, slowly curving his hand around the sliver blade. It was warm, and slid upward effortlessly at his tug, the way a needle slipped through silk. The Master Sword felt right in his hand, like something he had been born to carry, which he had. He turned to look at Navi and the silent Princess.

What now? he asked as they walked out of the room, towards the entrance of the Temple.

We must leave at once, Zelda said quickly, 

The doors of the Temple burst open, and Link and Zelda whirled to see a tall dark figure standing there. Behind him were shorter figures, all clad in black. Zelda gave a muffled gasp that only Link heard. He tightened his grip on the sword, standing protectively before her.

Well, well. So, she has you doing her bidding once more Link? The tall figure stepped further inside, and then laughed, a chilling sound that made Zelda cringe and Link feel enraged. When will you learn?

He drew back his hood, revealing a green skinned man with flaming yellow eyes. He had the look of one who once was handsome, but had lost it to the fires of darkness. There was a strong aura of evil around him that the two Hylians could sense immediately. Neither Hylian needed to see his face to know his identity. He lifted his hand to display a burning yellow Triforce symbol, and they felt their own gleam in response.

Foolish Princess, as long as I have the Triforce of Power, I cannot be defeated. He laughed again, no mercy in his cold depthless eyes. When will you realize that you are no match for me? Haven't you realized that there is no way to defeat me? There is no hope Zelda.

There is always hope Ganondorf, Zelda declared in a clear strong voice that brought a flicker of doubt into the eyes of the Evil King. Yet she did not feel as if there was, her bright eyes taking in the figures behind Ganondorf. Her heart sank as she realized they were impossibly outnumbered. Link couldn't possibly fight so many, even with her help.

He noticed the direction of her eyes and chuckled. They are mine Princess. They will do as I bid them. I shall enjoy watching your futile efforts. He vanished then, his cruel laughter echoing as he went.

The figures stepped into the light, and Zelda realized that they were Gerudo. But their eyes were blank. They had been brainwashed. Apparently they had decided never to serve him willingly again, but yet had been forced to do so. She glanced about frantically, feeling Link and Navi do the same.

Link, suddenly pulled out an object that had been concealed within his tunic, grasping Zelda around the waist as he fired the hookshot at the opposite wall. He and the Princess soared over the heads of the astounded women, landing lightly on the other side.

Link shouted, pushing Zelda in front of him. Navi, lead the way!

She didn't need to be told twice. Quickly she bolted, following the bright blue fairy as she sped across the lifeless gardens. Zelda could hear the Gerudo following them, and the twang of Link's bow as he sent arrows back at them. Once he stumbled, and she heard him give a soft grunt of pain. The Princess whirled to help him, but he urged her onward, following her closely. At the drawbridge, Link shouted, casting a wall of fire to buy them a few precious seconds.

Waiting at the edge of the moat was a fire colored mare who whinnied anxiously at the sight of Link. He patted her nose, then lifted Zelda quickly into the saddle before springing up himself. At that moment, they were surrounded by Gerudo women. The horse snorted in alarm, raining blows on the attackers with her ebony hooves. Zelda screamed as the horse reared back on her hind legs, clutching at Link's waist. Frantically she drew her small dagger, lashing out at her nearest attacker. Suddenly, amidst all the chaos, Zelda heard a quick succession of a familiar melody.

The Gerudo women gasped in shock as the horse, fairy, boy and girl vanished in a stream of bright green sparks, disappearing before they could react.

Midnight*Starfire: Thank you so much! I'm a natural? I don't think so, but thank you for saying so! I feel really special right now! Anyway, I hope you'll continue to review!

Enchained: I was surprised to get a review so fast! I thought it would take forever, but you found mine fifteen minutes after I put it up! I'm glad you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

The Light of Hope

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay! I've had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, so let me know how you like it! I don't really like this one very much, but what matters is your opinion! I'm gonna try and write a chapter a week, but I don't know how well that will work out! Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed, please continue to do so! I love hearing from you!

The stream of green sparks spiraled through the air, finally coming together and condensing to make the forms of a fire colored horse bearing two riders. The mare snorted, pawing at the grassy ground with her ebony hooves, seeming startled by her present surroundings.

Link chuckled affectionately, patting her on the neck to calm her. Just then Navi came fluttering out of his pack, buzzing in irritation.

You could have gotten us all killed! Her voice was indignant, her tiny wings an angry blur.

Well I didn't, Link snapped, wondering why he had missed such antagonizing. We're alive, aren't we?

I don't know! the little blue fairy shot back. Maybe you should check on the Princess!

Instantly Link's anger was forgotten in his concern for the Princess. He half turned, a worried expression on his face.

Zelda was still clinging tightly to his waist, her blond head pressed against his back. At the sound of him speaking her name, she lifted her head, blinking in the sudden light. I'm fine, she assured them, though her voice trembled a bit.

For the first time she took notice of their surroundings. They were completely surrounded by greenery, lush trees and bushes everywhere. Twisting in the saddle, Zelda saw the Forest Temple looming over them. She then returned her gaze to Link. Are we in the Kokiri Forest?

He nodded, seeming relieved that she was all right. Yes. I figured that this was the best place to come.

Navi made a sound of disgust. Can we go to the village now Link? she demanded.

The Hylian youth rolled his eyes, spurring Epona into a trot. The fairy, done with her criticizing, was now floating before them to light the way through the darkened woods. Periodically, Link would glance back to check on Zelda. Her arms were still locked loosely about his waist, her head resting against his back. She was asleep, apparently exhausted.

She doesn't look so good, Navi piped up, seeing the direction of his eyes. It looks as if she's been hiding from Ganondorf a long time.

Link nodded, frowning slightly. He couldn't fathom why Zelda would be like this though. The state of her gown was enough to suggest that something bad had happened to her. It was torn and soiled, looking as if it had been through a month's worth of hiding, not a mear week. That had been about the time he had started having the dreams from her.

*~*~*~*

Zelda jerked away, at first startled that something was wrong. She relaxed at once, however, her instincts telling her to that there was no danger. Then she spied the small cottages that were around her, and she looked about curiously. A flood of children all clad in green came rushing forward to greet them.

After making sure that Zelda was properly awake, Link swung down off the horse to greet them. Some hugged him around the waist, others grabbed happily at his arms. They were all chattering excitedly, apparently pleased to see him. Zelda watched them with amusement, admiring the way Link was so patient with them. He looked like a big brother amongst his younger siblings.

Whatcha seen lately Linky? one small red headed boy asked, tugging on his hand. Have you been fighting more?

Link chuckled, tousling the youngster's flaming locks. I suppose you could say that, he admitted ruefully, shooting a smile at the Princess.

She allowed herself to return the grin, feeling her heart give an odd jerk. Suddenly she felt a gentle tugging on her gown. Startled, Zelda looked down to see a small blond girl staring up at her with large solemn green eyes. 

You're pretty lady, she whispered shyly. Are you Link's girlfriend?

Zelda felt her face flush, unsure of how to answer the question. Um, well-

This is Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, Link put in. He grinned at the little girl. Is that enough information for you Marlia? He straightened up, addressing the assembled group again. She's a good friend of mine.

Hello Princess Zelda! the Kokiri chorused loudly, breaking off into giggles.

she returned, unsure as to what was so amusing. She had to stifle a yawn, and immediately cursed herself for showing her exhaustion.

Link's dusky blue eyes flickered with concern, and he offered her his hand to help her down off of the mare. She accepted gratefully, but swayed slightly, dizzy from her lack of sleep. Link slipped an arm around her waist to support her, then spoke to the Kokiri again.

Princess Zelda is tired and needs rest. You'll get to know her later. Link glanced down at her in concern, wondering what she had gone through to make her like this.

The little girl named Marlia looked up at him, her bright eyes shining. Okie doky, she chirped, and the others burst into laughter.

Oh behave, the Hylian warrior admonished, rolling his eyes. Go back to bed.

Still giggling the Kokiri scattered, moving to their various homes. Zelda watched them go, but was startled when Link swept her off the ground, cradling her in his strong arms.

What are you doing? she managed to say, feeling her cheeks flame. I'm quite capable of walking. Zelda felt most awkward to be in such an unlady-like position, but then she had never been much of a lady.

Princess, don't lie to me, Link returned, still bearing her down a small hill. You can barely stand, let alone walk. And you're going to tell me why.

Zelda bit her lip, adverting her eyes. She had been wanting to avoid this conversation, but to her relief Link did not pursue the topic at that point. Her bright sapphire eyes instead focused on the stout tree they were now approaching. It was tall and sturdy, its green leaves lush. A small wooden ladder led up to a snug looking cottage nestled within the boughs.

Is this where you live?

Link nodded, setting her on her feet at the ladder's foot. When I'm here in Hyrule. It's not much, but it's home. He gazed upward at the house with obvious fondness, then returned his attention to her. Do you think you can manage to climb the ladder?

The young Princess nodded quickly. I can manage just fine.

You go up then. I have to take care of Epona, then I'll come back, all right?

She nodded again, then slowly began to climb the ladder. Link stood there watching her, not stirring until she had safely reached the top. Then he strode off into the shadows. Zelda watched him go before going inside. The door was low, so she had to duck her head before entering. It was simple, yet cozy, far different from anything Zelda had lived in as a child. During the seven horrible years, she had spent time in places far worse. With a soft sigh, she settled herself in a small chair, her weary body gratefully relaxing.

For a brief moment she allowed herself to block all thoughts of the impending danger from her mind, but they soon loomed up again, causing her to give a little cry of sadness. Zelda rested her head in her hands, afraid as she had not been for three months. She questioned involving Link, arguing that he had done enough for the kingdom of Hyrule, and had paid a terrible price for it. She was still deep in thought when Link returned. He moved silently, but she still heard him, lifting her head to look at him.

I would have thought you would have gone to bed, he said at last, still not quite believing that she was really here. He feared it might be a dream, that he would wake up and find her gone.

Zelda sighed, brushing back strands of her golden hair. I thought you wanted to talk.

That could have waited until tomorrow, Link replied gently, still worried about her health.

She shook her head wearily, her blue eyes filled with something he couldn't name. I feel that you deserve to have your questions answered now.

Link moved to sit in the chair opposite her, and Navi fluttered to sit on his shoulder. He hesitated, unsure of where to begin, but spoke at last. Tell me when he escaped.

Zelda winced. Of course he would choose that as his first question. She stared at her hands, then answered in a soft faint whisper. The Evil King broke the seal three months ago.

Link stared at her in horror. Three months? Princess, why did you wait so long to call me?

The young woman sighed, lifting her head to meet his eyes. At first we weren't sure where he was. Even with use of our magic, we couldn't locate Ganondorf. We did about two and a half months ago. I had hoped that we could reseal him without your help. She gave him a soft, sad smile. I felt you had suffered enough, and had no wish to drag you into this fight once more. Zelda again looked away for a moment, seeming to gather herself. Sadly, there seemed to be no other choice but to call you. For that, I beg of you to forgive me.

He reached across the table, gently taking her hands in his. Startled, the Princess lifted her gaze. Princess, there is no need to apologize. I bear you no ill will for what has happened to me. You should have called me sooner.

I know, I know, she whispered in anguish. But I couldn't bring myself to make you suffer again. There is no reason you should have to pay for the mistakes I made seven years ago.

Princess, I am just as much to blame as you.

She jerked her head up, eyes filling with tears. Who was it who set you on the quest? Me. Who asked you to gather the Spiritual Stones? Me. Who threw the Ocarina of Time and commanded you to open the Door in the Temple? Me. There is no one to blame but me Link. Zelda blinked, refusing to let the tears fall.

_Seven years she's carried this,_ Link realized with sadness. 

At the sound of him speaking her name, not calling her Princess, she began to cry, letting the tears roll freely down her face. All of her shame, all of her anger was finally in the open.

Zelda, we all make choices. I chose to do as you asked. I was not bound to do so, I chose to do so. It was the Deku Tree who sent me to you. I was sent because of Ganondorf. All of this is his doing, not ours. He reached up, lightly brushing the tears from her face. In all the time he had known her, he had never seen Zelda cry.

No. We made it possible for him to enter the Sacred Realm, you at my bidding. It is my falt.

Link inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words to speak. Do you not realize that he would have found another way? Zelda, even if we had done nothing, he still would have found a way into the Sacred Realm.

Zelda turned her head, angry at herself for being so weak. She remained silent, not wishing to say anymore on the subject. Despite his words, she did not seem convinced.

What is his goal this time? Link inquired, anxious to to change to topic.

To gather the two lost Triforce parts, she answered. It will always be his goal. But his time we cannot simply seal him away. He must be destroyed for good.

But how? Link asked, perplexed. He cannot be killed, he's already proven that to us.

I'm not sure. Zelda looked up at him, her dusky cobalt eyes locking with his. I know where we begin however. We need the Flames of the Lands.

The Light of the Lands? Link repeated, frowning. He glanced at Navi, but the little fairy gave no sign that she knew about it. What are the Flames of the Lands?

Zelda straightened in her seat, her eyes having the look they always got when she launched into a legend. The Flames of the Lands are very powerful objects Link. Within each of the lands surrounding Hyrule, there is a Temple as you know. You have already claimed the power of the Sages from these Temples, but not the Flame that dwells there. She paused, gathering her thoughts. Each land that is connected to Hyrule has one of theses Flames. The Flame is the source of energy, the life force, of the area it is in. They appear as fire burning within special torches.

Does Ganondorf know about them?

I'm afraid so. He will once again try and prevent you from succeeding. Of course, you won't have to defeat the entire Temple again, just the boss he has placed there to stop you. She yawned, then continued, her eyes becoming sleepy. There are six. The Flames of Fire, Forest, Water, Shadow, Light, and Desert.

Link nodded, drawing her to her feet. I shall gather them. You must rest Princess. He led her tenderly over to his bed, helping her lay down.

I-I shall go. . .with you. . . Zelda murmured, her words drifting off as sleep claimed her at last.

He pulled the covers over her, tucking them in gently around her. Link straightened, staring down at her as she dozed. She looked at peace, her face smooth and relaxed, not drawn with fear and worry. Forgive me Princess, but I am afraid I cannot allow that, he whispered to he sleeping form.

She's not going to be happy if you leave without her, Navi warned, fluttering over his shoulder.

I know. But I'm afraid she won't have much choice.

The fairy stared at him in disbelief. Zelda's going to be angry if you just leave. You can't do that.

Link managed a grin, walking out onto his porch so that they wouldn't wake her with their talk. It stands to reason Navi. Ganondorf will be looking specifically for her. She'll be safer if she remains here.

No offense Link, but Zelda can pretty much take care of herself, for the most part. And besides, he wants you too. Navi became quiet, a rare thing for her. Well, anyway, we'd better get some shut eye if you wanna get up before her.

He smiled at her affectionately. Navi, you're a pain, but you can be sweet when you want to. With a huge yawn, the Hylian warrior retreated to the stables to spend the night with Epona.

Navi watched him go, waiting until all was silent once more. I_ don't like this,_ she thought to herself, glancing in at the sleeping Princess. There was a bad smell in the air that only a fairy could smell. There were sounds, cries of agony that only a fairy could hear. Not only the people of the land were in danger, but the very land of Hyrule itself was being threatened. She shivered, remembering all that the Great Deku Tree had told her before he had died. _The fate of the Forest, nay, the world depends upon thee!_ The little blue fairy knew now that it was true. Her only problem was she didn't know when to act, when that pivotal moment would come.

She floated quietly into the house, coming to rest on the pillow by the sleeping Princess, as if to protect Zelda as she slept. Navi couldn't shake the kinship she felt with Zelda. Both of them had terrible choices to make, decisions that could alter all. What the small blue fairy wondered was if when the time came, would she make the right choice?

*~*~*~*

Zelda stirred slowly, feeling refreshed and restored to her old strength. It took her a moment to remember where she was, then she stood and went to the porch. To her astonishment, Link was already up, Epona saddled and ready for a journey. The Kokiri were clustered around, talking to him anxiously. The Princess hurridly climbed down the ladder, coming to join them.

Good morning Princess Zelda! the children chorused happily as she approached, moving aside so that she could move to Link.

She smiled at them, suddenly understanding why Link loved them so much. Good morning, she returned before turning to the amused looking warrior who stood behind her.

They've sure taken a liking to you, her remarked, clearly pleased.

I suppose. Are we leaving now?

Link looked uneasy for a moment, then began to talk in a slow voice. Princess, I'm not taking you with me.

she gasped, suddenly seeing red. Why not? Link, I'm not some defenseless air head! I can look after myself perfectly fine!

Told ya she wouldn't be happy, Navi whispered in Link's ear.

I know, he muttered back in undertone. Princess, it stands to reason. Ganondorf will be looking for you. This is the safest place for you to be. Besides, I need someone to look after the Kokiri while I'm gone. Can I ask this of you?

Zelda's shoulders slumped, knowing in her heart that he was right. Yes, but I'd much rather come with you.

He smiled, his eyes soft and understanding. I know. Tell you what, I'll save the Forest Temple for last and take you with me, okay?

She nodded sadly, watching as he pulled on his golden gauntlets. On the right hand one, he winced slightly. Before Link could even blink, she had taken his hand, pulling up his sleeve. she gasped, seeing the deep cut there. Her fingers ran over in gently, causing him to flinch. When did this happen?

he admitted.

Zelda sighed, continuing to let her fingers touch the wound. She closed her eyes, gathering her magic within herself, then let it flow slowly into the wound. There was a soft purple glow, then a flash of light as the wound healed. Zelda then pulled his sleeve back down, raising her head to meet his gaze. As she had done what seemed so long ago, she whispered, Be safe.

Link touched her chin lightly, staring deeply into her eyes. I will Zelda. He mounted Epona, waved to them all, then galloped off towards the exit of the forest.

*~*~*~*

Midnight Starfire: Once more, I'm flattered! I appreciate your comments so much! Such a confidence boost! I'm glad you didn't think the part with Ganondorf coming back was bad. I was a bit worried about it. Anyway, thank you so much!

Greki: Thank you! I'm pleased that you are enjoying it so far! Hopefully it'll keep your attention!

Lizai: Are you still brain dead? Hee hee! Well, I'll keep writing if you'll keep reading! Glad you like it!

Mornie: Thank a bunch! It's really hard to stick to the true story while still being original. I'm so happy you like it! So... are you going to write one too now? Hehehe. . .

LainieG304: Heehee! Yes, a cliffie! It's the only way to keep people interested! I have talent? Gee, thanks! I'm so humbled that you would put this on your favs! Thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Light of Hope

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm starting to hate writing this. I do NOT own Zelda, however much I wish I did. If I did, then Link would be MINE! ( I seem to have a strange liking for blond haired men with pointed ears. Hee hee! grinning happily )

A/N: I guess as of now I'm not supposed to answer responses here. So, that means you should look at my bio, and I'll thank you there! I appreciate your comments SO much! I can't thank you all enough! To keep you all in suspense, someone is going to die soon. Gasp! Now you're all wondering who, but you can relax. It's not going to happen in this chapter. When is it going to happen? You'll just have to wait! Mwahaha! Enjoy!

The laughter of the Kokiri children floated up to where Zelda sat on the hill. She watched them play hide and seek, smiling at their carefree, happy attitudes. She envied them for that. In an instant, Zelda felt another flash of anger. Link had left only a few hours ago, but it felt like it had been ages ago.

_How could he leave me?_ She thought furiously. Helpless, that was how she felt. Even though Link had told her he wanted her to look after the Kokiri, Zelda knew it was just an excuse to keep her from harm. The Princess wanted to be out there fighting to save her people, not hiding yet again. Physically she was much better, especially after the forest girls had let her take a bath in addition to fixing and cleaning her gown. Emotionally, well that was another story. Her shoulders slumped, wondering how her people could have hope from a person who had none for herself.

Princess Zelda! Marlia had come up the hill, her jade green eyes sparkling with a bright youthfulness. She tugged on Zelda's hands. Come play with us!

A short red haired girl gasped, looking appalled. Not in her gown! She'll get it all dirty!

The boys laughed at this, and Mido spoke up, looking amused. Then the Princess can wear one of the Kokiri tunics.

Rolling her eyes, Marlia once more pulled at Zelda. she asked imploringly, blinking her large green eyes. It's really, really, really fun. Please?

Zelda nodded in consent, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. How could she refuse after a request like that? Marlia took her to the Kokiri store, ignoring the counter, leading the taller girl around the back. There the forest girl began pulling out tunics and holding them up, glancing at Zelda, then tossing them aside.

she exclaimed happily, handing Zelda a more feminin tunic. I knew we'd have one for you. Try it on.

It was far different from anything Zelda was accustomed to, yet not unpleasant. The material was soft but durable, perfect for playing hide and seek with the Kokiri. She examined her reflection in the mirror. She now looked like an overgrown Kokiri, exactly the way Link looked. She smiled, grateful to shed her responsibilities as Princess, even if it were only for a short time.

The two girls went back outside to join the game. It was a bit difficult for Zelda at first, being so much taller than the forest children. She had to look longer and harder for good places to hide while they could be almost anywhere. Yet it didn't take long for her to feel right at home, and soon she was laughing as loudly as they were.

I found you! she cried, startling Mido considerably.

He yelped, sprinting away for the safe tree. Zelda dashed after him, catching him easily.

No fair! You're bigger than me! he cried, launching himself at her.

The other children followed suite, joyfully tackling the Princess. They all lay there in a tangled heap, giggling happily as they tickled Zelda. She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks, not able to remember when she had had so much fun.

Princess Zelda, What's wrong?

She glanced over at Marlia who had just climbed the tree to sit beside her. Zelda stared up at the stars, knowing that the forest girl wouldn't buy her lie.

The little girl cocked her head, suddenly seeming older and wiser than she looked. Are you scared for Link? He can take care of himself Princess. Marlia snuggled closer to Zelda, resting her blond head against the girl's shoulder.

Zelda was touched by these actions, feeling like she had found the sibling she had never had. I suppose that's part of the reason Marlia. But I think the real reason is that I feel lost. I feel like I should be doing something, but I don't know what.

Marlia absently fingered the sleeve of Zelda's gown, liking the feel of the silky material. Maybe you should be out there with Link, she suggested, craning her head to look up at Zelda. Maybe you're supposed to be with him. she replied softly, stroking the girl's long blond locks.

They were both quiet again, lost in their own thoughts. It was Marlia who broke the silence again. Tell me what it means to be Princess.

Zelda was taken back by this question. She knew the Kokiri had little contact with the outside world, but she had assumed they knew about things like Princesses. I suppose being Princess is like being a big sister, she stated slowly, trying to put it terms the girl could understand. You have to look out for the well being of your people, to protect them from harm. It's up to you to make the right choices for them. But I have whole lands to make decisions for, millions of people to keep from harm. I didn't ask to be Princess, but I am.

Marlia was quiet, absorbing this information. Is that why you're so afraid? You're worried you're not making the right choices?

The Princess nodded, feeling sudden tears rise. Yes. That and-You're afraid Link's the one who'll pay for your mistakes, Marlia put in, her voice a soft whisper.

How do you know that? Zelda whispered, wondering if the Kokiri could read minds.

The small child rested her head against Zelda's shoulder once more. Link told us all about his adventures. He always spoke much of you. I got the feeling that he cares for you deeply, and I feel that you feel the same for him. So naturally you wouldn't want him to be in danger.Maybe you're right, Zelda murmured, drawing the girl closer, holding her tightly. Maybe you're right.Why are we climbing this stupid mountain instead of warping? Navi whined as she bounced above Link's shoulder. Zelda gave us those warping songs so that we could get places quicker.

Link sighed, straightening as he came out of the Goron city. Because I wanted to check on them, all right? We can warp now.Jeez, thanks, the fairy muttered as Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

He caressed it lightly with his fingertips, suddenly awash with memories. The awful day that Zelda had fled the castle, the day she had sent him back to his proper time. His reminiscing was interrupted however by Navi yet again.

Don't forget to put on your Goron tunic.

Link flicked his fingers at her, rolling his eyes in irritation. You sound like my mother or something.You need a mother! she exclaimed heatedly. You get into trouble more than anyone else I've ever known!

She then began muttering to herself under her breath. Link ignored her, changing into the Goron tunic, then straightening. _I can't believe I ever missed her,_ he thought shaking his head. Navi stopped mumbling and fluttered to his shoulder as he played the Bolero of Fire. Their bodies dissolved into a flurry of scarlet sparks that flew through the air.

Within mere seconds they were in the crater, standing before the temple entrance. Link strode forward purposefully, keeping his ears open for any unusual sounds. He climbed down the ladder, Navi lighting his way down. He landed lightly on his feet, walking soundlessly into the Fire Temple.

Where do you think I'm supposed to go? Link muttered to Navi.

The fairy fluttered in the air in silence for a moment before responding. I think you need to go to the boss room again. I sense an evil force in that direction, so be careful.

He nodded in answer, moving stealthily past the fire bats that flapped around the ceiling. So far the temple was exactly as he remembered. The pillar was stuck in the ground, enabling him to cross to the boss door easily. At the door he hesitated momentarily, taking a couple of deep breaths. Then he slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

It was quiet within the chamber, with no sign of anyone or anything. Yet Link did not drop his guard, knowing that Ganondorf was tricky when it came to picking bosses. He had drawn the Master Sword, holding it ready in his hand. Navi was also tense, her fairy intuition buzzing like an alarm. Link jumped catlike to the mound of rock in the center of the room that was riddled with holes that were filled with boiling lava. He walked slowly to the center, his warrior's instincts in place.

Link! Watch out! Navi cried in alarm.

Without a second thought, Link threw himself to the side, feeling a sudden rush of heat. He landed on his feet, whirling to face his attacker. Or, more correctly, his attackers. There wer two of them, huge spirit like creatures that seemed to be made of nothing but flames and darkness.

What are they Nav? he gasped, stepping back.

Helios! Spirits of fire!

One raised a fiery arm, sending a ribbon of fire at Link. He deflected it with his mirror shield, protected for the moment. He heard them wail in rage, continuing to fling handfuls of flames at him.

How do I defeat them? he hissed at Navi who hovered beside him.

Try cooling them down, then shattering them with your sword.Not going to be easy with two of them, Link muttered, pulling out his ice arrows.

He rolled again, trying to gain a few seconds to fire at them, but they were quick, the two of them cleverly working together to fight him. One was always ready for his next assault, no matter how fast he moved.

Finally Link managed to hit one with an ice arrow. The Helios hissed, its body crusting over with a black, rocklike covering. But before Link could attack, the other one threw a fire ball at him. He ducked, turning his attention to the one that was free. He aimed with his arrow, when he heard the crack of rock. Somewhere in the hazy mist of his brain he registered that the other had broken free, but was too slow to react. He heard it shriek, and felt a rush of heat come spiraling towards him. Somewhere too he heard Navi cry out, but it held no words as he awaited the attack.

It never connected. Link felt something plow into him, sending him sprawling as a stream of flames shot over his body. Startled, Link raised his head and found himself staring into a pair of deep sapphire eyes, eyes that he knew too well.

he gasped, managing to sit up. What are you doing here? Terror rushed through him, fear for her safety.

Before she could answer, the fire spirits attacked again. Link grabbed her around the waist, raising his shield to block the onslaught. Both hunched behind it as the Helios continued to spray it with flames. Zelda pressed close to Link, stretching up to whisper in his ear.

I can hit them with the ice arrows, then you can destroy them. She reached for the bow, taking it gently from his hands. She could see the horror in his eyes, seeing him about to protest. Her fingers pressed against his lips to silence him. Trust me, she whispered.

Zelda darted out from behind Link, the bow ready. The Helios were startled by her sudden appearance and did not react fast enough. Before they could attack, she unleashed an ice arrow. It pierced one, and the other howled in rage, coming after the girl. She dodged it nimbly, giving Link the opportunity he needed.

Without its fellow to protect it, the crusted Helios was a sitting duck. Link's sword flashed, piercing through it. It's dying cry caused the other to turn, momentarily distracted, forgetting Zelda, which became its last mistake. There was a blast of ice, then Link leapt, plunging his blade deep into the Helios.

It's cries echoed through the room as it burst into dust, joining its fellow fire spirit. There was silence for a moment. Link stood still, his sword still held ready. Zelda had lowered the bow, her face unreadable. Then there came a flash of white light as a swirling portal appeared.

C'mon, we gotta go into the portal, Navi said impatiently to the two of them.

Both Hylians walked across to the center of the room, stepping into the light. Navi quickly joined them, mumbling under her breath again. As they were lifted up, Zelda silently handed Link his bow.

The Chamber of Sages. Both had been here before. Link and Zelda stood on the Triforce symbol, waiting. Darunia, the Sage of Fire, suddenly appeared, standing beside a torch. The flame that glowed within it was a bright scarlet color.

Well done Sister Zelda and Brother Link, he rumbled, gesturing for them to come forward. It is good to see you again. Link replied as he and Zelda moved closer. He extended his hand to the Goron that he had known so long ago.

Darunia took it solemnly, nodding to the Princess who inclined her head in turn. Well, you have earned the Flame of the Fire lands, he replied, gesturing to the torch. It was well done. A fantastic battle! His eyes brightened at the memory, then shook himself with a grunt. Anyway, you have earned it, so take it. Link inquired, perplexed.

Put the Master Sword into the Flame.

Link moved closer to the torch, slowly raising the Master Sword. He passed it through the Flame carefully, making sure to keep his hands away from it. The sword glowed bright blue briefly before becoming shiny and silver once more. He then sheathed it with a sigh. One down, five to go.

The Goron suddenly grinned fiercely. Oh, it's not that easy Link. Now you and Zelda must put your hands in the Flame.

The warrior started, staring at his friend as if he were insane. He turned to Zelda who shrugged her shoulders, then raised her hand. Link noted that it was the one with the Triforce symbol, so he did the same. Both moved their hands slowly into the Flame. To Link's surprise, it did not burn him, at least not in the normal sense. It felt more as if his spirit was on fire, and he could not hold back a gasp, hearing Zelda do the same. They withdrew their hands from the Flame, both slightly in awe of what had just happened.

Brother Link, I have things I would say only to you, Darunia spoke up, glancing at the Princess. She smiled in understanding, backing away out of earshot. Once he was certain the Princess was no longer listening, Darunia turned to Link. So it has begun again Brother.Sadly yes, Link replied, feeling true sorrow. But fear not, I'll protect the Gorons.

The Fire Sage nodded, but then continued. You are no longer a boy, but a real man. I have always wanted to have a man to man talk with you, but there is not enough time, so I must speak my piece quickly. Be true to your heart Link. No matter what, your heart knows what's best for you.

Before Link could respond, Darunia gestured Zelda back over. He stared at the two of them intensely, his fierce purple eyes gleaming. Defeat the Evil King, Brother and Sister.

The familiar white light rose around them, and Zelda and Link felt their bodies lifting up. When the light faded, they were standing on the top of Death Mountain. There was a cool breeze that ruffled their hair as they gazed out over the land of Hyrule.

Weee! One down, five to go! Navi chirped, flying around their heads happily. You two were great!

Zelda grinned up at the fairy, her eyes sparkling. But then her heart dropped when Link spoke her name. She prepared herself for his wrath, knowing he was not happy with her.

Zelda, what did you think you were doing? Link fought hard to keep anger from his voice, but his tone was hard even to his ears.

She winced, lowering her head. I know you told me to stay, but Link, I just couldn't. I felt my place was with you, so I came. Zelda stared at him. His back was to her as he gazed out across the mountain. Her voice was timid when she spoke again. Are you angry with me? Link sighed heavily, turning to face her. Zelda, I worry about you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want you to have to go through the pain and suffering I have. I-I don't want anything to happen to you.

His tender words warmed her, and she felt her cheeks flush slightly. I know. She stepped closer to him, keeping her sapphire gaze locked on him. But there is no other place I'd rather be than with you.

Link's heart leapt at her words, wondering what she meant. He shook himself, telling himself that he couldn't allow himself to be distracted right now. Besides, if the Evil King were ever to suspect. . . it was best not to go there. So, that means the next stop is the Water Temple. He made a face, looking as if he had just swallowed a lemon.

Zelda stared at him in puzzlement. What's wrong with the Water Temple?Oh, its not so much the Water Temple as it is Ruto, Navi butted in, her tone cheerful. Ruto is in love with Link and wants to marry him. Luckily though for him, she's a Sage so that's impossible.Aren't you ever quiet? Link hissed at her in annoyance. He saw a strange look flutter over Zelda's face and hastened to explain. Seven years ago when I went to get the Spiritual Stone of Water from the Zoras, and it turned out that Ruto had it. I defeated a monster and saved her. She offered me a reward, and I told her I wanted the stone. Ruto claimed her mother told her only to give it to the man who would be her husband.

Zelda felt slightly awkward, hearing about someone who was in love with Link. She wondered how many other young girls were smitten with him. For some reason the very thought made her feel angry and jealous, but she banished those thoughts immediately, telling herself she was being silly. And you agreed?

Link stared at her in shock. Are you insane? Of course not! She just assumed I agreed; she never asked me! Link shuddered, causing Navi to giggle. He glared at her, then continued. I needed the Spiritual Stone for you, so I didn't bother to argue with her. As Navi put it, Ruto became a Sage, so there wasn't any way for her to marry me.

The Princess couldn't help but laugh at the look on Link's face. All's well that ends well I suppose, she said lightly, trying not to sound as if she was truly bothered by the subject.

Somewhere far away in the depths of the desert, a man watched them. He cursed in rage, causing his slaves to cringe in fear. The Evil King ignored them, useless as they were. They were nothing but tools for his plans.

Ganondorf glared furiously at the image. The Princess had spoiled everything! If she hadn't have appeared, Link would have been finished! It was always her fault, all of his plans thwarted because of her! He shook his head, trying to calm himself. A slow smile flittered across his face. It did not matter anyway. Even with the power of the Flames they couldn't beat him.

Slowly he raised his left hand, seeing the gleam of the small triangle shape. Ganondorf savored the power, loving the thrill of it as it coursed through his body. Yet he knew it was only a small taste of what was to come. Once more his darkness was covering the land of Hyrule, and this time there was nothing to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Light of Hope

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Jeeze! Do I have to put this up every time? What happens if I don't? Is someone going to throw me in jail? Are a bunch of lawyers going to throw the book at me or something? Is a jury gonna find me guilty? I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! There! Are you happy whoever makes me write this every time? Like a sixteen year old high school girl is going to own one of the coolest games ever made. Sheesh!

A/N: Well, here we are at chapter 5! I can't believe it! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed for me! I love hearing from you, and it makes me happy to know that my writing maybe isn't as awful as I thought it was! I'll post little notes to all of you in my bio, so that's where they can be found since we're not supposed to put them on here anymore. Well, read and review or else I shall come after you! Seriously, someone's got me on their fav's list, but they've never reviewed! What's up with that? I mean, even if you just say hmm, good job', that's encouraging! So, I'm asking very nicely for anyone who reads this to review!

The sun had slipped even lower behind Death Mountain by the time Link had finished cleaning his weapons. He squinted down the smooth length of the Master Sword, making sure there were no traces of blood or anything else from the fight. Zelda had offered to help him, but he politely refused. She now sat perched on a boulder, talking with Navi. The young warrior had the sinking suspicion it was him they were talking about since they had lowered their voices.

Is he angry with me? Zelda inquired in a low voice with an uneasy glance at Link. He's been awfully quiet.

Nah, Link's not mad; just worried, Navi assured her. He always worries about you.

Before Zelda could ask what she meant by that, Link stood up, putting away his weapons and pulling out his Ocarina.

Lets go to Lake Hylia now, he announced.

Okay Mr Bossy, the fairy responded cheerfully, ignoring the scowl he gave her. She glanced at the Princess, who was staring at Link with a strange look in her eyes. Zelda, did you bring that little harp of yours?

No, I'm afraid I didn't have time to grab it during- the commotion, she finished awkwardly, realizing that Navi had caught her staring at Link. She couldn't help it though when his hair fell into his dusky blue eyes like that.

Then hold onto my arm so that you'll come with me when we teleport, Link instructed.

The Princess felt her cheeks flush slightly, but complied, slipping her arm through his so that they were linked together. Navi fluttered down to Zelda's shoulder, perching there carefully. Link raised the Ocarina of Time, playing the haunting, flowing notes of the Serenade of Water. Of all the warping songs, Zelda had to say it was her favorite. Their bodies dissolved into the sapphire colored sparks that went whirling through the air towards Lake Hylia.

They arrived on the small island in the center of the lake, just as the sun slipped down out of sight. The sky became a deep navy blue, completed with the huge silvery moon that was starting to rise over the horizon.

You're not thinking of going into the temple tonight, are you? Zelda asked as she saw Link start for the water's edge.

He shook his head with a shudder. No. It's bad enough going in a temple during the day. Besides, we both need to regain our strength Princess.

Zelda scowled, disappointed that he was back to being formal around her. She watched as he removed some fishing gear from his pack, baiting the hook and casting off. After several minutes of deliberation, she joined him, smoothing her gown automatically before sitting down. The fairy however, seemed to have had enough excitement for the day, disappearing into Link's pack. They sat in silence for a long time, listening to the sounds of the water lapping the shore and the chorus of crickets. Finally Link hooked a fish, reeling it in. It was a fairly good size, so he placed it on the bank before casting out his line again.

Have you ever fished?

Link's question caught Zelda off guard, and it took her a minute to gather herself. Um, well no, I haven't. Not real fishing anyway. I'd pretend to in the Castle fountains. I never often was allowed to leave the castle.

He glanced at her, realizing just how little he knew about her life. It was a strange thing, seeing as how she was the Princess, therefore it seemed as if everyone knew everything about her.Tell me about your family.

For a moment he thought he had perhaps asked the wrong question. Zelda's face paled, and she turned her head to the side, her long blond hair swinging forward to hide her expression. Her shoulders tensed, and for a moment he thought she was going to scream at him.

My mother died when I was five. She had become ill, and there was nothing anyone could do for her. I barely remember her. She paused, lifting her face out of the shadow of her hair to gaze across the still waters. Impa told me that she loved me more than anything, that when I was a baby she could never bear to have me too far away. She says I'm like my mother. Suddenly her lips began to tremble. My father and I were never close. I knew he loved me, but he never had time for me, since he was the king. I had other relations, but they rarely came to visit and I was never friendly with any of them. Zelda blinked rapidly, not wanting to appear weak. Father was murdered by Ganondorf. The rest of my relations too were sought out and killed.

Link hadn't known about her father's death. He had never thought to ask, all of his concern being for Zelda. He realized with a jolt that she was the last living member of the royal family, something that put her at great risk. He sought for words to take her mind away from her own losses. I never knew either of my parents, as I suppose you already sort of knew . I know nothing of either of them. I only know that my mother died a short time after taking me into the forest.

The young woman's face was sympathetic as she gazed at him. Do you ever wonder about them? Do you ever wish you had a family?

Link shrugged, feeling a tug on his line. Never knowing them, it's hard to miss them. I regret that I don't know them, but its something I can deal with. As for family, the Kokiri are the only ones I've ever had that are close to family, but I don't really belong with them either. He tugged his rod up sharply, reeling in the large fish.

He got a fire started, with a bit of assistance from Zelda, and began to cook the fish. They ate in silence, both mulling over what the other had talked about. Zelda had never eaten fish like this, with all the bones in it still, so she had to concentrate so as not to swallow one. After completing their small meal, they lay down in the grass, gazing up at the stars. Zelda was almost asleep, when Link suddenly spoke up again.

Princess, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you. The Triforces, how am I to use mine?

Zelda raised herself up in her elbow to gaze at him, He turned his head to look at her, and she struggled to find an answer. To be honest Link, I really don't know.

You must have some idea, he pressed, rolling onto his side to stare at her. I've never been able to use mine, but I know you and Ganondorf have. You used it when you bound Ganon.

She sighed deeply, sitting up. Link, I have personal magic of my own that has nothing to do with the Triforce, just as you do. While I do not deny that Ganondorf has a deep knowledge over the Triforce of Power, I can say that my knowledge of the Triforce of Wisdom doesn't even come close. Zelda paused, wondering how to explain it to him. Power is a more direct force, a more obvious one to wield. I'm afraid the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom are not as straightforward. My power over the Triforce of Wisdom is so small, and that I only obtained after seven years with guidance from Impa.

Link was silent, then launched into speech. The reason I'm asking, is because my Triforce showed me a vision before I returned home. It showed me that the forest was in danger. Princess, I must learn anything I can. If the Evil King is as powerful as you claim, it may be that I shall have to use my own Triforce against him. The young warrior drew himself into a sitting position. He couldn't help but admire how lovely Zelda looked in the silvery moonlight. It illuminated her pale face, made her golden hair sparkle, and her sapphire eyes glitter.

I know. But I'm afraid I cannot even wield my own let alone help you learn how to control yours. The only thing I know is that the Triforces will respond to the force they stand for.

Disappointed from lack of information, Link nodded glumly and started to lay back down. He stopped however, when another though blazed through his mind. Princess, if Ganondorf cannot be killed because he holds the Triforce of Power, does the same thing apply to us?

Zelda, having settled back down on the grass, almost flew up again. I'm not sure. It might mean that if we die, we are reincarnated, or perhaps we too cannot be killed. I'm not sure. She took a deep breath, trying not to think of the possibility of either of them dying. Try not to think about that.

Link after considering the information, started to speak again, but stopped. She was asleep, her breathing deep, face peaceful. He let a smile flicker across his face, then sighed. The Deku Tree had once said that those who were sensitive could feel the forces of evil stirring, that it manifested itself in nightmares. Remembering how bad his had been, Link couldn't help but wonder how much worse Zelda's must be.

How are you planning on coming into the Water Temple with me? Link inquired as he and Zelda stood looking down into the watery depths.

She grinned in reply, lifting her arms over her head. Holding her hands parallel to her body, she brought them down slowly. Her long white gown shimmered, turning the same dark blue as the tunic Link wore. Like this, she answered smoothly. I do know a few tricks.

He was impressed in spite of himself, and decided to admit it. That was impressive. His heart skipped a beat when she shot him a bright smile in reply.

Navi, however, was being practical. What about getting to the bottom? You can breath under water, but you'll just float!

Oh, that's not a problem either. I can use my magic to take care of that. She looked up at Link, who was looking disgustedly at Navi. Are we ready? I don't know the way.

Right, I'm ready.

Taking Zelda's hand, Link led the way into the cool water. It was soon past their knees, and taking one more step, they were dragged down to the lake bottom. It was hard to walk in the water, with the currents tugging at them as they moved and their feet seeming so heavy. They passed through the gate, entering the Water Temple. The waters darkened slightly, becoming chilly as they walked through the small hallway. Then Link removed his Iron Boots and he and Zelda floated to the surface.

She shivered, brushing back the wet strands of her hair as Link helped her up onto the platform. I hope we don't have to do that again.

We don't, he assured her, pulling out his hootshot. He slipped his arm around her waist, firing it into the opposite wall.

They landed safely on the other side, but were confronted by a water spider on the other side. Link took care of it quickly, killing it with one thrust of his sword. Zelda wrinkled her nose, but followed him passed the body to the far side of the Temple. She looked around, her sapphire eyes missing nothing as she took in every detail of their surroundings. It seemed as if something was waiting for them, and Zelda knew that it was something immensely powerful.

Link kept his fingers loosely twined through the Princess's as they made their way towards the boss room, partially to guide her, and partially because he was afraid to let her out of his sight. He didn't liked her being here, didn't like the fact that she was placing herself at such high risk. As the last member of the royal family, she shouldn't be here. Yet she was, and he could not understand why.

They crossed to the opposite platform, going through the door, past the sliding spikes, and through the boss door. Once inside, he immediately drew his sword, tensed for a fight. Navi had come out of her hiding place, fluttering about the area as she sought the boss. Zelda had gone rigid, her eyes darting about.

I can sense the evil here, she whispered, her voice a soft hiss. Like a thick gritty blanket. Can you feel it?

Link shook his head slightly, watching Navi's cautious flight. But I know something's not right.

As the little blue fairy passed over the water, there was a loud roaring sound, and a huge head came out of the water. Navi squeaked in alarm, managing to avoid it. She flew as fast as she could back to the two young people, shaking water droplets off of her wings. It's a giant electric eel! she gasped out.

Just then, the eel's head broke the surface close to them again. It roared, showing rows of dangerous, jagged teeth. Then, acting on impulse, Link grabbed Zelda and took her into a roll with him just as the eel released a stream of lightning straight at the area they had just occupied. It dived back under, taking up it's deadly prowl.

Link, I have an idea, Zelda murmured, staying close to the wall. Perhaps if you stun it with a bomb you can destroy it.

He though back to his fight with the giant king dodongo, and knew that it just might work. Stay here, he instructed rising. If worst comes to worst, try using your magic on it.

Zelda started to object, but forced it back down. She bit her lip, angry that he was still treating her like a child. Yet she had to admit that Link certainly had a knack for fighting. The Princess watched edgily as he tossed a bomb into the creature's gaping mouth, then struck it with his sword. He moved with fluid grace and speed, and she found herself admiring him. _What am I thinking? We could be dead any moment, and I'm staring at Link!_ Zelda though furiously, determined to get a grip on herself.

At last, Link delivered the final blow, and the eel died. He was startled to find Zelda at his side almost at once, but he didn't remark on it as they stepped into the portal that took them to the Chamber of Sages. As the light cleared, Link suppressed a groan at the sight of Ruto standing beside a torch with an icy blue flame.

She smiled at them as they approached her, her lavender eyes aglow. Welcome Link, Princess Zelda. Ruto inclined her head as a sign of respect, then gestured to the Torch. Well, you earned it, and you already know what to do. She then gave Link a coy look.

Trying hard not to look disgusted, Link did as he was supposed to, aware when Zelda joined him in placing her hand in the fire. She seemed irritated, but did not speak as they turned to face Ruto.

Thank you Ruto, Link said finally, not sure what else to say to her.

She nodded, suddenly seeming sad. You are welcome Link. I wish that I did not have to stay here, but it is so. I'm sorry we can't be married. Do you forgive me?

Aware of Navi practically trying not to chock, Link forced himself to be polite when he answered. Yes Ruto. I'm sorry things turned out this way for you.

Ruto shrugged, flicking her fins slightly. No you're not. Her eyes flickered to Zelda. She noted how uneasy the Princess seemed, and how quick Link was to say things that were kind, but promised nothing. Ruto smiled sadly to herself. She had been right.

Do not look so surprised Link. Think back to what I told you when last we spoke. Ignoring his startled look, Ruto turned her attention to Zelda. Princess Zelda. Our families have long been friends. Perhaps we too could have been friends, if we had been given the opportunity. I just want you to know, I begrudge you nothing, even though you shall obtain all that I want and do not have.

Link was caught up in the memory of when he had last defeated the Water Temple, what Ruto had said to him. _ As a reward, I grant my eternal love to you! Well, that's what I want to say, but I can't offer that now. I have to stay here and guard the Water Temple. And you, you are searching for the Princess, Zelda? Hah! You can't hide anything from me. Princess Zelda. . . she's alive, I can sense it, so don't be discouraged. _He hadn't thought much on her words at that time, but now he knew that somehow Ruto had known the secrets of his own heart. He lifted his head, aware that Ruto had stopped talking to Zelda and was now staring at the both of them.

It is time for you to leave, she said quietly. Go now and save Hyrule. But do not forget, you must also look after yourselves. Ruto raised her hands, and they were teleported away.

The two Hylians found themselves standing on the same island in the middle of Lake Hylia. Both Link and Zelda were silent, pondering on Ruto's words. The quiet, peacefulness of the Lake was broken however by Navi's laughter.

You should've seen the look on your face Link when Ruto said that! she cried, continuing to giggle.

Link, didn't find anything funny about it, but then saw Zelda's lips twitch. She too began to laugh, her eyes sparkling as she almost doubled over from giggling so hard. Finally, Link too managed to chuckle, even though his thoughts were on the dark temple that was next. No laughter would be founf within those walls. All that awaited them there was shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

The Light of Hope

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. . . blah blah blah. Do people really care if you write your own little dumb stories about the characters? Yeah, if you're making money! I can assure you all that I am not making anything off of this. Hey. . . don't forget to send in your payments! Just kidding everyone!

A/N: Can you believe it? We're at Chapter 6! Whoo hoo! Okay, this is about the scariest temple. . . the Shadow Temple! Dun dun dun! Heh, actually I don't know how scary this will be. And, yes it will have a bit more action in this one. Last time I kinda wasn't in a violent mood, so I didn't describe the boss fight very well. My apologies to those who complained, and you know who you are! As always, I'll post replies to you in my bio, so don't forget to check! And, if you are reading this and haven't reviewed, DO IT!!!!!! I just might go on strike and stop writing if those of you who haven't reviewed don't do so at once! Heh, actually I'm not really angry. Most of you seem to do an excellent job with reviewing. I love to get reviews, that's all. So once again, thank you for reviewing!

There was a ominous roll of thunder, combined with the rain making for a very scary way to enter the Shadow Temple. Zelda didn't like to admit that she was afraid, but she was. The darkness from the temple seemed to reach out, ready to grab her and pull her in. She shivered unconsciously, hugging herself tightly.

It's not so bad, Navi whispered in her ear. We won't be going through the real scary places. There's a short cut to the boss room, so we can avoid most of the temple.

That's a relief, Zelda returned as they started into the temple. Almost at once though, she began to feel frightened from the sense of evil she felt there.

Princess, you can wait for me, Link spoke up, glancing at her sideways. I can handle it just fine.

No way, she shot back, immediately hiding her true feelings. It would be worse to wait out there all alone. I'd rather come with.

Link didn't argue the point. He was sick of arguing with her about her being with him. There was no way that he could convince her to stay behind. But he had to admit that it was nice to have her with him, he liked her company. She had a way of brightening up the darkest places, even ones like these. Link wasn't any happier that she was about being here, but he didn't have much choice.

They climbed down the metal webbing on the wall to find the strange ship waiting for them. Zelda stared up at it, a apprehensive expression on her face.

What's wrong? Link inquired, startling her slightly.

Oh, it's just that this ship is one from legend. The young woman paused, remembering the old tales. They say that when someone dies, they board the ship that floats on the river of souls. It was described exactly like this, Zelda remarked, gesturing up at it. It floats along, bells ringing until it reaches a dead end, then falls down to the underworld. The cursed souls are the only ones who take this ship.

I guess then that we're cursed, Link stated grimly, helping her onto it and moving to the center of the boat.

He pulled out his Ocarina, and played the sweet notes that composed Zelda's Lullaby. The tiny golden bells on the front of the ship suddenly rang, and with a lurch the ship started to sail forward. Zelda almost toppled over from the sudden movement, but Link caught her before she fell. Her cheeks flamed at the strange fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, righting herself with his help.

Just then, two Stalfos landed on the ship. Link drew the Master Sword, going into his fighter's crouch. Zelda pulled out her own dagger, knowing that it was a pitiful weapon against such creatures, yet wasn't worried about it. She had other weapons at her command.

The ship will sink when we reach the end, so be ready to jump, Link called to her, watching his own Stalfos warily. Without waiting for her answer, he struck lightning fast, slashing the Stalfos and backing nimbly away.

Zelda had to focus on her own battle, unable to watch him fight. The skeleton lurched towards her, surprisingly fast for something that looked so frail. She dodged it easily, sending a little jolt of magic at it. The Stalfos roared, and did the worst possible thing: it lowered it's shield. The Princess hit it head on with a surge of purple light that burned through the creature as if it was made of paper. She straightened just in time to watch Link defeat his Stalfos. But then the ship started trembling, and she looked down, realizing that they had stopped.

Zelda, move! Navi shouted. The ship's sinking!

She ran for the edge, reaching it the same time Link did. He grabbed her, then they jumped. They hit the ground, Link taking the full brunt of the blow, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. The Hylians lay still together for several moments, their breathing deep. Zelda, realizing their awkward situation, hurriedly scrambled off of him, blushing furiously.

Thanks for breaking my fall, she offered quietly.

It was my pleasure Princess, he assured her, grinning at her as she turned even redder. Then he rose, dusting himself off and they set off over the toppled pillar.

They crossed carefully to the opposite side, then opened the door. Zelda started, seeing the boss door, but between them and the door was nothing but a deep dark pit. She stared nervously at the edge, wondering how they were going to cross. Then she noticed that Link had sat down and was removing his boots.

What are you doing? she asked, wondering what crazy thing he was going to do now.

I'm putting on my Hover Boots, he explained patiently, taking them out of his pack. Seeing her blank look, he tossed her the Eye of Truth.

Zelda stared at it uncertainly, but lifted it to her eyes and gasped. She could suddenly see sections of floor that had been invisible before. Yet they were still far apart, not close enough to jump. She vaguely noted that Link would get across by his boots, but how was she to get to the other side?

Link stood up, walking over to her. I'm going to have to carry you, but you'll have to hold the Eye of Truth for me. Is that all right with you?

Her face burned, and she heard Navi snigger in her ear, but she just tossed her hair. Yes, that will work just fine.

Her tone sounded uncertain, but Link lifted her easily into his arms, cradling her close against his body. She slipped on arm around his neck, raising her other hand to hold the Eye of Truth up so that he could see. He took a deep breath, and ran across the wide empty space. He relaxed slightly when his feet touched solid ground again, but then he had to do it several more times. At last they reached the boss door safely. Link set Zelda gently on her feet, taking back the Eye of Truth she offered him.

They entered the next room only to find the deep dark hole in the center. Navi floated over to it, peering down. Yep, that's where the boss is hiding all right. You gotta jump.

Glancing at each other, they walked to the edge of the hole, then jumped. It seemed as if they fell forever before they finally landed on something soft. The chamber was pitch black, and they rose slowly to their feet, being cautious. There was no sign of any monsters.

Link glanced at Zelda, puzzled, when he felt an icy breeze on his neck. Instantly he drew his sword, eyes darting about. I don't see anything, he muttered to her. He pulled out his fire arrows and was ready to shoot when there came a swishing sound. Zelda pushed him out of the way, falling beside him.

Light the torches! she hissed, pointing to the dim outline of one on the wall.

Before he could argue, Zelda had leapt to her feet, sending a wave of purple light spiraling through the darkness. There came an ear piercing shriek, like a call to the dead. Gritting his teeth, Link fired an arrow at the torch, lending light to the room. He then rapidly fired at the others, and gasped at the sight that was revealed.

The creature that Zelda was facing was at least seven feet tall, wrapped in robes the color of ashes stained by blood. It's face couldn't be seen because its head was hooded, but what you could see was bad enough. It held a scythe in a hand that looked as if it were decaying. The hand was gray, scabbed and slimy looking, causing Link to flinch at the sight. But then the creature gave a high pitched shriek, causing a wave of cold to wash over them, setting their hair on end.

It's a Banshee Reaper, Navi moaned, fluttering to hide at the youth's neck. They drive you mad with their cries, then rip you to pieces!

Link shouted, starting forward with the intent to help her, but her voice stopped him cold.

No Link! You have to keep the torches lit! Zelda cried, gesturing to one that had just gone out. We can't fight it if we can't see it!

She was forced to dodge another attack from the Reaper, raising her hands to send a stream of lavender sparks at it. It shrieked, wheeling on her again. Navi flew out of hiding to target the Reaper for the Princess. Torn, wanting to rush to her aid, Link kept relighting the torches that kept going out within minutes. He kept glancing frantically at Zelda, afraid that she would fall at any moment.

Her sapphire eyes flashed like blue flames, determination in them as she continued to play with the Reaper. It was almost as if she were taunting it, both of them engaged in a deadly dance. But then the Reaper screamed, it's tone ear-shattering. Zelda cried out in pain, clapping her hands over her ears. Still wailing, the Reaper lunged at her. She barely managed to dodge it, the scythe whistling past her, so close she felt the breeze it made through the air. The unearthly cry breaking through her defenses and into her mind; she couldn't concentrate long enough to fight back.

Navi, realizing the danger, flew at once to Link who also had his hands over his ears. She buzzed frantically to get his attention, and launched into speech when he lifted his hands. You gotta play the Ocarina! Give Zelda something else to listen to!

He fumbled in his tunic, wincing as the full blast of the cry hit him. Raising the Ocarina to his lips, he played the first melody that entered his mind: the calm, cool notes of Zelda's Lullaby. The sweet tone seemed to break through, shattering the spell of the Reaper's cry. Though it still shrieked, the sound wasn't as hurtful as it was. He prayed that Zelda could finish it off fast.

Her ears no longer ringing, Zelda was ready for battle once more. She stepped back to avoid another blow from the scythe, then called forth all the power she could muster. The Princess raised her hands, pointing them straight at the monster, her eyes burning with her magic's power. Then the violet light burst from her, and the Reaper let out a wail of pain before it was cut off, completely incinerated by the magic.

Drained from her effort, Zelda sank to her knees. Link raced across the room to gather her in his arms. Are you hurt?

She shook her head slightly. She managed a grin, then pointed at the portal that had just appeared. We need to go.

He shook his head, but managed to smile in return. Helping her to her feet, the two Hylians walked across the room, stepping into the light.

Welcome Princess Zelda, Link.

They opened their eyes to find themselves standing before a tall solemn Sheikah with white hair and brown eyes. Both bowed slightly in greeting, catching sight of the torch with an amethyst flame.

Oh Impa, I've missed you, Zelda said impulsively.

And I you, little one. But now is not the time for this. You have work to do. Impa gestured to the Flame that stood beside her. I'm sure you know what to do by now. She watched as they did as they were supposed to then began to speak once more. The danger is great Princess, even greater than you realize.

Zelda bowed her head with a sigh. It always is Impa. She lifted her head, eyes shining with unshed tears. You don't have to tell me what you want to say, I already know. I must save my land and take my place as Princess.

Impa nodded gravely. I raised you to be the ruler of Hyrule, and I know you shall do a fine job. And remember Zelda, there is always hope. She turned her gaze on Link. And you, Hero of Time, I only ask that you still keep the promise you made to me when we first met after you defeated the Shadow Temple.

Her words rung clearly in his memory. _Please, protect the Princess!_ I shall Impa, he responded gravely.

She looked at him approvingly, then sighed. Time grows short. You must move quickly. May the Goddesses protect you.

They left Kakariko Village in silence, heading to where Epona waited for them. Where are we gonna go now? Navi demande to know.

We're stopping at Lon Lon Ranch, Link informed her. Then we go to the Spirit Temple.The Ranch? Instantly Navi became worried. Are you sure that's a good idea? she murmured in undertone to him.

He looked at her bewildered. Why wouldn't it be?

Inwardly Navi groaned. Men could be so stupid! What did he think was going to happen when two girls who liked him got together? Or maybe he was just really dense and didn't realize that they had feelings for him. Navi could have screamed and chewed him out, but couldn't because Zelda was still there. Instead she settled for sullen silence the entire ride to the ranch. Her heart sank though as they rode through the gates and heard a happy call.

Link the fairy boy!

Zelda, who had just dismounted, looked up startled to see a red haired girl running towards them. She looked to be about the Princess's own age, though a bit taller. Her eyes were an azure color, clothing simple. _Who is she?_ Zelda wondered.

Link strode forward, enveloping the girl in a tight embrace, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around in a circle. It's great to see you again! He set her down, beaming happily. There's someone I want you to meet.

He turned around, taking Malon by the arm. Link was startled to see that Zelda had gone quite pale, her expression unreadable. _What's wrong with her?_ He wondered, but decided to introduce them anyway. Malon, this is Princess Zelda. Princess, this is my good friend Malon.Nice to meet you, Malon replied cheerfully, bobbing her red head in greeting.

You too, Zelda answered, but inwardly she was feeling angry. Her lips tightened slightly, but she fought to keep control of herself, wondering why she was suddenly so enraged.

She trailed behind Link and Malon as they wandered around the ranch, finding herself in a very bad mood. Yet she managed just fine until the conversation turned again. They began talking about Malon's father and how he was doing.

Papa's been sick, the ranch girl said sadly. It's been really hard. I don't know if he's going to get better.I'm so sorry Malon, Link replied, his face growing concerned. Is there anything I can do?

Tears sprang in Malon's eyes, and she began to tremble. You do enough for me just by being here.

She began to cry silently, her shoulders shaking from the effort of trying to suppress her sorrow. Link moved forward half a step an took her in his arms, holding her close against him as the girl sobbed.

Suddenly Zelda felt something break inside herself. She mumbled something under her breath to them to excuse herself, then fled. The Princess didn't stop until she was back at the entrance where Epona was tethered. The fire colored mare raised her head from her grazing, giving a soft wicker as the girl approached. Zelda went to her, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck, burying her face in the silky softness of her mane. She didn't understand why the sight of Link and Malon hugging should affect her like this. She didn't care; she hated them both. Cursing softly, she began to cry, angry for being so selfish just like a spoiled little girl.

It was Navi, the little fairy floating around the girl's head, her tone concerned. Do you want to talk?Not really, the Princess snapped, then immediately felt bad. Sorry Navi. I don't know what's wrong with me. She leaned against Epona's side, playing with the ends of her hair.

You don't need to be upset, the fairy soothed. Link can't help being an air head.

It wasn't really funny, but Zelda chuckled anyway. Then she turned serious, her expression sad. _I shouldn't be feeling this way; what's wrong with me?_

He doesn't like Malon that way, Navi said suddenly.

Zelda looked at her, not sure what point the fairy was trying to make. How do you know? Why would I care if he did?

Navi buzzed in annoyance. Oh, I'm not stupid Zelda. I know Link better than anyone, including you and Saria. And don't act like you don't care, cause I know you do. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be so angry right now.

She didn't answer, knowing that Navi was right.

Malon sighed, wiping away her tears as she straightened. Sorry Link. I usually don't break down like that.It's okay, he assured her. Everyone needs to let their feelings out.

She smiled wryly, sitting down beneath the tree. That includes you fairy boy.

Link stared at her blankly. What are you talking about Malon? he inquired as he joined her on the soft waving grass.

She shook her red head, rolling her azure eyes. Boys can be so dense sometimes, she teased, but then became serious. I know you could never feel the way about me that I do about you Link. I've accepted that, and I'll move on and get over it. Let me finish, she replied calmly, seeing him about to speak. But Link, whether you know your own feelings or not, you've got to let them out. You need to figure out what it is that you feel.

He was a taken back by her words, not sure how to respond, not even sure what it was that she was implying. Malon, what are you trying to tell me?

She leaned closer to him, locking him in her gaze. You need to figure it out on your own Link. Malon sighed, but grinned, bouncing to her feet. Where's the Princess? Then with an even wider grin, she whispered. She didn't seem to happy when you hugged me. And I noticed that you saw how unhappy she looked. I hope she's not too angry with you.She's mad at me? Link clambered hurriedly to his feet, but stopped when he heard Malon burst out laughing. What's so funny? he demanded.

I was right, she said simply. I knew it was her all along.

Link thought about asking her what she meant, but decided he'd only end up more confused. He started forward, but Malon stopped him.

Can you move that horse into the barn for me Link? I hate moving him cause he's a fighter, but you should be able to take care of it.

Feeling even more bewildered, Link nodded and walked across the field. Malon watched him go, than hurried to where she knew Zelda was. Sure enough the Princess was beside Epona, talking to Navi.

Princess, can I talk to you? Malon asked her politely.

Zelda fought back the urge to yell at the ranch girl and tell her to go away, nodding slightly.

Okay, first things first, I suppose you should know I do have feelings for Link. She saw Zelda's eyes flash, then hastened to explain. But the thing is, it wouldn't work Princess. I know it, and he wouldn't stay with me anyway.I appreciate you trying to cover for him, but I don't believe it, Zelda answered, hating herself for being so mean.

Malon sighed. You're free to believe or disbelieve as you choose. But Princess, I don't own his heart and I never will. She stepped closer, wanting to make peace with the young woman who looked so miserable. Princess, I think very highly of you, so please understand that I wouldn't lie to you.

Zelda sighed too, telling herself she was behaving like a spoiled pampered Princess. Malon, you do not need to justify yourself to me. I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving.You're under a lot of stress, Malon replied knowingly. But know that all of Hyrule believes in you and Link.

At that moment Link came towards them, eyes narrowed at Malon. I don't know what you were talking about. That horse was the gentlest, laziest creature I've ever met.

Malon met Zelda's eyes, and saw that the Princess understood. She began to giggle, shaking her head. Well, thanks anyway fairy boy. She hugged him quickly, then stepped back. Get a move on, you need to save Hyrule.

The ranch girl watched as Epona grew smaller and smaller, bearing away her riders swiftly. She shivered from the cold breeze, suddenly apprehensive. Malon couldn't comprehend the fact that the fate of Hyrule rested in the hands of Link and Zelda. Dropping to her knees, she offered up a prayer to the Goddesses.

Oh please, don't let them loose. Din, I beg you to give them strength. Nayru, I request that you shall bless them with wisdom. Farore, I pled that you might give them courage.

Malon stayed on her knees for a long time before rising. When she did, her eyes turned to the west, and felt her blood chill in her veins. Dark storm clouds were gathering there, and she knew it was a sign of the power of the Evil King. Malon hugged herself tightly. May the Goddesses protect you, Link and Zelda, she whispered to the coming storm.


	7. Chapter 7

The Light of Hope

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sigh. . . this gets so depressing writing this. I do not own LoZ in any way, shape, or form. Satisfied? Good!

A/N: Chapter 7. . . this is probably on of the most difficult chapters I'm going to have to write. Now, I warn you: some of you are going to hate me for this chapter, others may cheer and sing praises, some might do both, I don't know. But no matter what, KEEP READING! I promise you, it isn't as bad as it seems! I like to end on cliff hangers, so don't assume the worst. Got it? Because you never know what's going to happen next, so stay with me and don't abandon me just cause of this chapter. Now that that's out of the way, I'd sincerely like to thank you all for reviewing! Don't forget to check my bio for thank yous!

I don't like it here, Navi whispered to Zelda as Link tethered Epona to a palm tree.

The Princess looked at the fairy in surprise. Why Navi? The Spirit Temple isn't that bad you know.

Above them loomed the huge statue of a woman, a shrine the Gerudo had created. Behind the woman in the cliff wall was the Spirit Temple. The Gerudo believed that the woman was the ancient Sage who protected it. Staring up at it, Zelda had to admit that the resemblance to Nabooru was startling. Perhaps the Gerudo weren't far from the truth when they claimed that.

The fairy was quiet, resting on the young woman's shoulder. Well, for one thing, we're awfully close to Ganondorf, cause we all know that he's using the Gerudo as mind slaves. Secondly, there's something I'm gonna have to do- a choice I have to make.

Zelda became concerned, and knew it was reflected in her tone. What is it? Navi, does Link know about it?

I can't tell you, the fairy murmured, shrinking down within the folds of the Princess' gown. It's bad enough that I told you what I did. Please, don't ask anything else. And don't tell Link, she added vehemently. 

I promise, she assured reluctantly.

Despite the heat, Zelda felt a chill. She knew something wasn't right, yet she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it at the moment. She bit her lip, shoving her thoughts back into the recesses of her mind as she and Link entered the Spirit Temple. It was quite within, and neither of them spoke much as they followed the path that led to the boss room.

I wish that Ganondorf had kept the peace, she said wistfully, looking around at the architecture. The Gerudo are such wonderful people. They have so much culture and wisdom that they could share with people if only they weren't mistrusted.

That's surprising, coming from you, Link remarked as they climbed the stairs. I mean, they're thieves after all. I would have thought you wouldn't like them.

Zelda stared at him in shock. Oh, they're much more than thieves Link. One thing I admire about the way they steal, is it's only from those who can afford the losses. And they never kill. That is, until the Evil King came along. She shook her blond head. I hate what's happened to them. I won't rest until they're free.

Me neither, he assured her. Then he began to grin. Did you know that I'm an official member of their group? They said I had good thieving skills, that I was the only man besides Ganondorf they respected.

Navi giggled. Is that a compliment? Yet her cheerfulness seemed forced, though Link seemed not to notice, but the Princess did.

Coming from them, yes, Zelda replied, staring down the hole that they had to jump through. The Gerudo women don't respect many men at all, so it's a great honor for Link.

Think you can make the jump? Link asked Zelda, seeing her judging the distance.

I think so, she replied breezily, stepping closer to the edge.

She jumped down first, landing catlike on her feet. Link followed her, landing just as easily and gracefully as she had done. As he straightened up, Zelda couldn't help but stare at him. She loved the way he moved, the way his blond hair fell into those deep cobalt eyes of his, the protectiveness he showed towards her, and his gentle kindness. Her heart gave an odd jerk, as it seemed to have been doing a lot these past days. _What is wrong with me?_she wondered to herself, giving her head a little shake as if to clear it.

Link saw Zelda watching him out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked in her direction, she quickly turned her gaze away. He was puzzled , not comprehending what was the matter with her. The young warrior took the chance to study her, drinking in the sight of her. After seven years, she seemed even more beautiful, if that were possible. Her long sun colored hair hung loosely around her face, mussed slightly, her lovely sapphire eyes avoiding his at the moment.

He realized fully then just how much he had missed her during his long exile. Zelda was kind, gentle, and perhaps the only person who could fully understand what he was going through because she herself had endured the same heartache. _What would I do without her?_he wondered as he rummaged through his pack, pulling out the hookshot.

Princess? Are you ready?

Link's voice startled her out of her daydreaming, and she nodded, feeling a fiant blush rise in her pale cheeks. He slipped his arm securely around her waist as he fired the hookshot at the small gate that was in the face of the statue on the other side of the room. It slid smoothly upward once they had reached it, opening to admit them into the passage that lead to the boss room. They moved through it, to the door. Link stepped forward, opening it, then both of them walked inside.

There was nothing there, nothing to suggest danger of any kind. Yet neither let their guard down, knowing all to well what that could cost them. Cautiously, they scaled the rough bricks that were on the side of the center pillar, Link first, then Zelda after. She was having difficulty climbing in her long gown, but managed in the end with some help from Link. The Hylians stood warily, eyes darting about as they moved into the center of the room. They stood back to back, so that nothing could sneak up on either of them, waiting in silence so quite that they could hear each other's heartbeats.Well, well Koume, that foolish boy is back!

Instantly the hair on the back of Link's neck rose as he recognized the voices, and with a sinking heart, realized what was to come.

Yes Kotake! And he brought the meddlesome Princess with him! another woman's voice cackled.

Show yourselves! Link shouted angrily. Who are you?He dares ask! Have you forgotten boy that we said we'd come back to huant you? Well here we are!

A bright red light followed by a blue one spiraled above their heads, becoming two old witches on broomsticks. Yet now they were pale, see through, and it seemed just as annoying.

Who are they? Zelda murmured, tensing as she followed the hags with her bright sapphire eyes. Behind her, she felt Link do the same, drawing his sword in one smooth motion.

Koume and Kotake, Navi answered. They're two old Gerudo witches, the mothers of Ganondorf. But I don't get it, how could they be back?Hohoho, very easily litte fairy! the fire witch shrilled, bobbing in front of Zelda. Isn't that right?Oh yes! the ice witch retuned with another evil laugh. Our son is someone very powerful indeed little Princess! After he broke free, he offered us the chance for revenge, and we took it gladly!He wants you badly, sneered Kotake (A/N: Sorry, I can't remember which witch is which, so forgive me if I make a mistake!), her broom end glowing red. How he dearly wants to kill you! Yet he offers us the chance to do it for him!You'll do no such thing! Link snapped angrily, positioning himself with the Mirror Shield, ready to deflect their attacks.

I wouldn't be so cocky Link, Navi whispered urgently. They never said he brought them back to life, only that he gave them the chance for revenge. Look at them Link, their ghosts!

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Link realized that she was right. The two old witches were transparent, no more solid than a wisp of air. That's wonderful! he growled under his breath. How are we supposed to defeat them?

Yet the fairy had no time to answer, as Koume sent a beam of ice at them. Link brought up the shield barely in time to stop the attack. He pressed closer to Zelda to offer her some cover as well. The attacks kept coming at them, first fire, then ice. Link aimed the attacks back at the opposite witch, but it went right through them. They were no more substantial than the air around them.

Zelda crouched low, her eyes darting about as she took stock of the situation. Under normal circumstances she knew Link would be winning, but the witches were ghosts, not as easily gotten rid of. Slowly she rose, stepping away from Link, sending a blast of violet light at Koume. The witch screeched in pain, for Zelda's power was that of the Triforce, able to defeat anything. She focused all her attention on the fire witch who was flailing in a futile attempt to escape the magic that was succeeding in defeating her.

Link was thrown back by the force of the blast of Zelda's power, combined with the ice that had just rammed into his shield. Sitting up, he watched as Zelda continued to relentlessly attack Koume. But then he saw Kotake coming up from behind, raising her broom to attack. The Princess couldn't do anything, so focused on the other that she did not see the coming attack. His heart was clenched in terror as he realized that she was going to kill Zelda.

_No!_ Link stood, suddenly acting by instinct. He raised his left hand, pointing it at Kotake. Instantly a blaze of golden light shot from his outstretched hand, colliding with the ice witch. She screamed in fury and pain as the magic began to disintegrate her. Koume's wails joined her sister's as Zelda's magic ate away at her as well. Both Hylians directed the magic at the Gerudo witches full force, and they were swallowed up in a fierce white light, their screams cutting off abruptly.

His hand fell in a sort of daze as he dropped to his knees, suddenly drained. Zelda rushed to his side, her arms coming around him, adding support. Are you all right? she asked, her voice worried.

I did it Zelda, I used my Triforce, but I don't know how, he answered, staring down at the mark on his hand. It was so powerful, it took all my strength.I know, she answered. That's how it is for me too. Zelda lightly brushed back his blond bangs, relief clearly written on her face. She held his head close against her chest, so grateful that he hadn't been hurt.

Just then, the portal appeared to their left. With Zelda's help, Link manage to rise to his feet, and together they walked into it. They found themselves before a torch that had a orange- gold flame, and a tall Gerudo woman who stood beside it. She bowed gracefully at the waist, her golden eyes glittering, clad in silk pants and top that rustled softly as she moved..

Princess Zelda, and Link. I am please to present you with the Flame of Spirit. Please, take it. She stepped to the side, allowing them to come near to the torch.

After the familiar ritual, Nabooru began to speak to them again. I'm afraid for my people, she stated simply, eyes flashing with anger. How dare Ganondorf do this to them, his own people?We'll free them, Link assured her, the anger in his eyes matching hers. Don't worry.Thank you. The Gerudo woman turned to Zelda, suddenly more solemn. Princess, I ask that you may make my people welcome in Hyrule once more.

Zelda inclined her head. Certainly. I would like to do nothing more. She had always admired the Gerudo, especially Nabooru, and was always happy to be in her presence. They will be welcomed, never you fear Nabooru.

Nabooru looked satisfied, but then her expression became concerned. Beware Princess. The Evil King wants you dead more than anyone else. I sense evil rising, and I fear to send you back. Her golden eyes were fearful, as if hoping they would reconsider going back.

We have to go back! Navi shrilled, suddenly seeming anxious. This is hard enough for them without you trying to stop them.

The Sage of Spirit regarded the little fairy in silence for a long moment. How did I not see. . . she suddenly muttered. She frowned, then dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Go now, but be careful, all of you.

Night had come to the desert while they had been within the Spirit Temple. Yet it was a clouded night, the moon and stars veiled, not allowed to shed any light on the world below. The wind howled, buffeting Zelda's long hair and gown. She shivered, her senses suddenly aware of danger lurking not far away.

Link. . .something draws near, she whispered fearfully.

He too had sensed it, drawing himself up right, keeping Zelda behind him. The only light came from Navi, a soft blue glow that did not spread far. Link's eyes were suddenly drawn towards the darkest part of the night, and he tensed, waiting. From the shadows stepped Gerudo women, their eyes veiled, still brainwashed. Leading them was a familiar sinister figure, his yellow eyes gleaming like a cat's in the darkness. Despite his fear, Link never hesitated, drawing his sword in one smooth motion, unaware of anything except the enemies in front of him.

Ganondorf smirked, gesturing to the women who stood behind him. They rushed forward, swords drawn to meet Link. He hesitated for only a second before bringing his blade up to meet the ones that assaulted him. It hurt him to be fighting them when they clearly weren't in control of their own actions, but there was little he could do. He whipped around, blocking the attack of a petite Gerudo, shoving her backwards where she fell with a grunt.

Unnoticed by Link, the Evil King stepped around the battle to where the Princess stood as if carved from marble. Her eyes were fearful, but her mouth was set in determination as she braced herself for him. Ganondorf smirked, a light glowing from his fist. A dark sword appeared in his hand as he bared down on the girl.

You could always surrender to me now Princess and live.

The sound of his cold voice sent shivers of terror down her spine, but she did not back down, standing firm. A light came from her own hand as a slender silvery blade appeared in her trembling hand. She raised it, ready for the attack she knew would come. I'm supposed to believe that you would let me live after all the trouble I've caused you?

He chuckled sinisterly, starting to circle her. You are too meddlesome for your own good Zelda. It is because of you that hope remains in the land. Once you are dead, the hope will fade from the hearts of your pathetic subjects!

With a roar, he sung his dark sword at her. Zelda just barely managed to bring her sword up in time to meet it, nearly buckling from the force of his blow. Ganondorf attacked again, and once again she blocked it, this time attacking back as fast as she could. Yet he was just as quick, holding off her thrust as if it were nothing. He made to jab at her, and she danced nimbly backwards to avoid it. Her breathing was heaving, her eyes filled with fear.

She had known from the moment he had turned to her that she was no match for him. She never had been, and doubted that she ever would be. For the briefest of seconds, she cursed her father for never allowing her proper sword fighting instruction. Though Link was nearby, he was engaged with his own fight and could not help her now. Zelda had to face the storm of evil alone.

We-have- to find a way- to free them, Link grunted to Navi, ducking under a swing, hearing the blade whistle over his head.

With a particularly tricky move, he disarmed another Gerudo, flinging her out of his way. He was fighting to disarm only, but couldn't keep doing it. Someone was going to get hurt eventually, and he was willing to bet it would be him. He saw a flash of violet light from the corner of his eye. _Zelda!_ He realized, but was once more forced to fight yet another Gerudo woman.

Try using the Triforce again! Navi cried in his ear as he dodged another assault.

_Sure, right,_ he thought bitterly, gritting his teeth. Summoning all of the courage he could muster, Link reached deep down inside of himself for the strange spark of power he had felt when he had used the magic. It took much effort to find it, but he did and brought it to bear at once, his mind fixed on what he wanted to do. The magic spiraled from him of it's own accord, like a beast released from a cage. The golden magic met the Gerudo, tightening them in a web of power. They cried out, clutching their heads. Link winced as he felt his energy waning fast, praying to the goddesses that this would work.

He remembered the old tales of Farore, the goddess whose Triforce he bared. Legends claimed that she had created all life forms, creating them to uphold the law of the world that Nayru had given them. _Then perhaps the Triforce of Courage can enable them to choose if they wish to uphold that law!_

There was a great sound like chains shattering, and the Gerudo dropped to the ground, eyes clear once more. Yet they closed quickly as they fainted from their ordeal. But Link knew that they had been freed, some how by the power of his Triforce. From the other side of the rock, Link heard the sounds of battle, and at once remembered the Princess. With a tremendous effort, Link cut off the flow of magic, turning and running to where he had left her.

Zelda gasped, crumbling slightly underneath Ganondorf's blow, struggling to hold him off. Her sword blazed with violet light, while his glowed with a dark energy. Sparks flew each time they clashed as Princess and Evil King continued to battle. Neither was backing down, but it was apparent that Zelda was weakening rapidly. Yet she would not give in, continuing to push herself relentlessly to her limits. Ganondorf suddenly smirked, twisting his sword that was entwined with hers. The blade flew from her grasp, and she shouted, whirling to try and reclaim it. But the Evil King grabbed her wrist in a bone crushing grip, pulling her back towards him. She gasped, straining to break his grip as he hauled her closer. Zelda found herself paralyzed with fear as she stared up into his cold, merciless eyes.

Long live Princess Zelda, the hope of Hyrule! he sneered, shoving his left hand forward. It was the hand that held his blade

Link rounded the rock and let out a shout of horror. It seemed as if he was watching in slow motion as Ganodorf's sword plunged forward toward his beloved Princess. He saw Zelda's sapphire eyes widen, filling rapidly with pain. She gave a soft cry of agony, her whole body seeming to stiffen. The Evil King pulled back, letting go of her and shoving her away roughly. She stood up right for several seconds, eyes glazing over with anguish, then she collapsed to the ground in a heap, her eyes falling closed.

Tears filled his eyes, even as he shoved the thoughts away. _She isn't dead!_ he told himself, even though he could see the blood staining the sand around her. _He killed her; I'll kill him! _Murderous rage filled him, and he started forward, his anger taking over him.

Yet Ganondorf reacted quickly, sending a ball of golden light slamming into him. Link was thrown back, hitting a boulder. He heard a sickening crack, and gasped in pain, dropping his sword. Link knew at once that his left arm was broken and he would probably never be able to fight again. Yet his mind was still focused on Zelda who lay so still, so very still. Gripping his arm, he tried in vain to get up to go to her, but fell back as the pain engulfed him.

How pathetic, Ganondorf declared softly, starting towards them. I knew that it was mear chance that you defeated me before. Now I shall kill you, as I should have done long ago!

Link braced himself for the blow, but it never came. Out of nowhere, a tiny ball of blue light shot between the Evil King and the two injured Hylians. Navi faced Ganondorf alone, seeming tiny and fragile against his evil might.

Get out of my way fairy! he growled, advancing on her menacingly.

If you try and touch them you'll regret it! Navi shouted fiercely, her tiny wings beating the air rapidly.

Fine then, you first! the Evil King snarled, his blade flashing down towards her.

Link yelled in terror at the sight of his tiny fairy partner about to be destroyed.

As the dark blade descended, a brillant flash of white-blue light flared from Navi, forcing Link to shield his eyes. When the light faded, Link felt his jaw drop in awe. _Is that-?_

Ganondorf's blade had been stopped, a staff made of white wood holding it back from destroying the incredible person who held it. It was a tall woman, with silvery blue hair that fell gracefully to the ground, a pair of transparent wings, and flashing sapphire eyes. Unnaturally tall, clad all in silver and blue, Navi was not the same fairy Link had known and loved.

With a hiss of rage, Ganondrof drew back, glaring at her with intense hate in his eyes. I should have known that the Great Deku Tree would send no less than the Great Fairy to guide the Hero of Time! he spat angrily. For that is who you are, Naviara, leader of the fairies!

_Leader of the fairies!?! My whining bossy fairy partner is the leader of the fairies?!?!_ Link thought in a shocked daze. _How can that be?_

Navi's eyes flashed with a blue fire, holding her staff ready in one hand. She was the perfect picture of grace, her long silvery blue hair billowing around her, the light that seemed to emit from her illuminating the area.I warn you, if you try and harm these two any further you shall pay!Empty threat! he hurled back, once more lifting his dark sword to challenge her. You're power is no match for mine Naviara!Perhaps it is not, she agreed, her once annoying little voice now musical and deep. But nevertheless I will punish you if you try!

Ganondorf lunged at Navi, and she brought her staff up to meet his attack. They strained against each other, her light warring against his darkness. Even though he had claimed that she was no match for him, he seemed to be having difficulties with her. Navi suddenly began to chant under her breath, her body suddenly glowing with a white hot light. The Evil King snarled in fury, but it was too late. A light like white fire came from the fairy as she seemed to explode, the intense glow consuming both the fairy and the Gerudo man. For a moment they were visible in the light, then everything seemed to be sucked together and the light, Ganondorf, and Navi vanished.

There was silence and darkness in the desert, once more, except for the mournful sigh of the wind and the soft sobs of a person in despair.

Please, not Navi, Link whispered, staring at the area where his beloved fairy had been and was no more.


	8. Chapter 8

The Light of Hope

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, but I would gladly buy it from whoever does! Lets see. . . (rummages in pockets) I have exactly ten cents, some lint, a gum wrapper, and a key. Don't think they'll sell it to me for this junk!

A/N: Okay guys, take a deep breath. I know last chapter was a real shocker, but calm down and read this. I was bombarded by your shocked replies, which is kinda what I was aiming for, but whatever. Forgive me for not writing for awhile, (dodges a tomato) hey! Sheesh, calm down, I've found my inspiration again! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And, as usual, check my bio for the personal thank yous, and review!

Disbelief still coursed through Link as he stared at the spot where Navi had vanished, his numb brain still refusing to believe that she was really gone. She had always been so constant, always with him. It hurt terribly to admit that she was gone, his beloved friend. He blinked bitter tears from his eyes, his heart filled with sorrow. Whatever had happened, he knew that Ganondorf would return, though Navi would probably not.

Then with a sudden thrill of horror, he remembered Zelda. Link held his injured arm tightly against this body, gritting his teeth in pain as he slowly crawled across the sand to her, barely able to see in the thick darkness.

"Princess?"

There was no response. Link's heart began to plummet, but he forced himself to focus, inching closer to her. He reached Zelda's side, gently pulling her head into his lap. Her eyes were closed, face deathly pale. His eyes wandered down, seeing the scarlet blood that stained her white gown and felt his stomach contract. _No, please no! _He tenderly brushed back stands of gold from her cheek, feeling how cold she was. _I've lost Navi, and now Zelda! No! No! I can't loose the only two people who've mattered to me!_

"Zelda," he cried softly, tears slipping down his cheeks as he bent his head closer to her. "Oh please Zelda, wake up!" One of his tears splashed her cheek, but she gave no response, laying motionless and pale. "Oh Goddesses Zelda! Don't you dare leave me!" Link closed his eyes, resting his face against hers, feeling such an overwhelming sorrow rise within him, an emptiness that he had felt when he had left her before, but ever so much stronger.

"Goddesses, I beg of you, please do not take her from me," Link gasped, holding onto Zelda desperately. "Take me if you must, but please, spare Zelda."

He sobbed softly, images of the girl rushing through his mind. Their first meeting as ten year old children, their reunion after seven years, Zelda's smile as she watched him and Navi argue.

"Oh Link. Only the creatures of the earth take away from each other," a woman's soft voice whispered. "We would never take your precious Zelda away from you."

Startled, Link's head snapped up, and his jaw dropped. Kneeling beside him, her lovely face filled with sympathy, was- and there was no other word for her- a goddess. Her long hair was the same shade as Saria's her eyes a brilliant emerald color. Yet surrounding her was a soft golden glow, and it was this glow that enabled him to recognize her.

"Farore?" he whispered in stunned disbelief.

She smiled softly in confirmation, but there was a twinge of sadness there too. Farore glanced behind her, and Link followed her gaze. Standing there were two more goddesses. Both were stunningly beautiful, one red haired, the other blue. Shimmering around them was the same golden aura that lingered around Farore, distinguishing them as Din and Nayru. All three of them were taller than normal humans, Din being the tallest of the three.

"We know you well, Link," Farore continued as the other two goddesses joined her at his and Zelda's side. "Long have we watched your struggles and triumphs."

"Please," Link gasped, unaware of the tears that still streamed down his face. His strength was waning, and he was begining to feel desperate, not caring if he was hallucinating. "Please, don't let her die."

"Sleep," Farore breathed gently, touching his forehead.

A sudden warm sleepiness washed over him, and despite his best efforts, Link found himself welcoming it gladly. His last conscious thoughts were of Zelda, gripping her limp hand tightly in his good one.

&&&&&&

"Poor mortals," Nayru murmured quietly, her azure eyes glittering. "They suffer so much pain and heartache." Her gaze was riveted on the Princess, taking in her appearance with an expert eye.

Farore nodded, touching Link's sleeping face lightly. "Such is the price of mortality. My heart weeps for these two. They have suffered more burdens than anyone ever should have to."

Din had remained silent, but now spoke, shaking her red head. "True, but they can handle it, you know this as well as I do. They have power to stand up to anything."

The emerald haired goddess shook her head slightly. "The mortal spirit is a fragile thing. Who can say when that will heal?"

&&&&&&&&

The feel of a cool breeze ruffling his hair was Link's first firm grip on consciousness, and he seized it, forcing his eyes to open. He was laying in an impossibly soft bed, its bedding all soft shades of light green. All was quiet, and the light was low. He blinked, confused, then he heard a soft voice speaking to him.

"So, finally awake little mortal?"

Startled, Link turned his head to see Farore seated beside him, her emerald eyes warm and comforting. "It wasn't a dream," he murmured in disbelief, sitting up slowly, eyes fixed on the lovely goddess.

She laughed softly. "I suppose we gave you quite the shock. We have never descended to conscious mortals before, and I didn't stop to think what effect that might have on you."

Link found for the first time that the pain had completely vanished from his left arm. He griped his fingers tightly together, flexing his arm, feeling his former strength. Then his mind rushed back to his last moments before passing out.

"Zelda! My Lady, where is she?" He would have bolted from the bed if it had not been for the goddess's restraining arm pushing him gently down.

"Shh, relax or I shall have to put you back to sleep Link," Farore soothed, her quiet voice having a calming effect on him. "She is in Nayru's care, and I have not gone to check on her for I have been tending you."

"Sister." At that moment Din strode into the room, her fiery hair streaming out behind her like crimson streamers. She paused slightly, her penetrating eyes flickering over Link for a moment before returning to Farore. "Nayru wishes you and Link to come to her."

Farore sighed. "Very well, if you'll be patient Din." She touched Link's brow lightly, her emerald colored hair brushing his face. "Do you think you have the strength to stand little one?"

Slightly put off by being called 'little one', he nodded. Farore stepped back, giving him space to stand. Link threw back the covers, swinging his feet to the floor before rising slowly. He gave himself a moment to make sure his legs would support his weight, then looked up at the goddesses who were watching him with some amusement.

Din sighed impatiently, tossing her hair. "Now, if we are ready, let us go."

She lead the way, Link following and Farore bringing up the rear. Link glanced around the hall they were walking down. The walls were a golden sort of color, seeming to be real and not real at the same time, almost something like a dream. He saw a window, catching a glimpse of a sea outside. The cries of gulls floated through, bringing the smell of salty sea air.

"Where are we?" Link asked warily, for he knew of no sea that was close to Hyrule.

Farore laughed softly, and Din looked amused. "It is hard to explain, for your mind is bound by the restraints of mortality," Farore answered gently.

"What she means is where we are is beyond your understanding," Din chuckled, seeing Link's puzzled look. "We ourselves are far beyond anything that you can understand in your present state. I suppose to put it in simplest terms, this is what you would call the heavens."

"The heavens?" Link shook his head, feeling more confused by the moment. "I didn't know there was an ocean in the heavens."

Farore smiled. "It looks however we want it to," she said simply, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Din opened a door, ushering Link inside. His eyes caught sight of Nayru who had risen to greet them, but his gaze moved past her to Zelda who lay still in a huge bed. Her sapphire eyes were closed, her brow wrinkled, hinting that her dreams weren't simple and sweet. His throat tightened, and his hands balled into fists.

"This is my fault," he whispered. "I should have been there to protect her."

Nayru stared at him sternly, azure eyes reproving. "You must not blame yourself for this. Zelda's condition is not your fault. That blame belongs to the Evil King."

Din's golden eyes flashed. "That person who holds my Triforce. He is not worthy of it's power."

Farore put a comforting arm about Link's shoulders gently guiding him towards Zelda. He allowed her to, feeling himself pushed softly down onto the chair that Nayru had vacated. He stared at her for a long moment, feeling tears well up.

"So, she's alive then?" He glanced up at Nayru for confirmation.

The goddess nodded, her blue hair rippling. "By caring so deeply for her, you prevented her from dying long enough that we were able to save her." Nayru moved to stand behind his chair, her gaze lingering on Zelda. "We saved her from physical pain, but it is up to you to save her from an emotional death. The dark blade that Ganondorf turned on her was not only intended to kill her, but force to the surface all of her guilt and pain that she had kept hidden for so long."

Seeing the look in Link's eyes, Farore knelt so that her eyes were locked with his. "She has been carrying her load of pain far longer than has been good for her. Zelda has suffered far more than any average person, and her anguish is great. Only you can help free her from the chains that bind her."

Link swallowed, knowing that the goddesses knew his every thought, so he did not need to voice what he was feeling. Din sighed, joining Farore at his side. "You are the only person she has Hero of Time. Surely you must understand that only you can help her."

"It is not something that will come immediately, you must help her slowly, over time," Nayri said gently.

He nodded wordlessly, reaching for Zelda's pale hand. She made no response, as she was still recovering in a deep sleep. Link ran his tumb over her silky skin, so grateful that he had not lost her, that she was still with him.

&&&&&&&&&

_Princess Zelda. . . the hope of Hyrule. . ._

_'What a mockery!' Zelda screamed to the jeering voice. 'I have no hope! My hope is gone! I have failed my people time and time again! A symbol of hope when I have none!'_

_Her body was wracked with pain, pain that threatened to drag her down to some deep gulf of misery and darkness. She welcomed it, wanting any release from her pain and sorrow. 'Just fade. . .slip away. . .'_

_Hope of Hyrule. . ._

_'Let me be!' she raged at the taunting voice, seeing images of her failure race past her like ghosts, taunting her with sneering faces._

_"Father, you must believe me!" A little golden haired girl held onto her fathers arm imploringly. "Ganondorf is an evil man and will destroy us all! I saw it in my dreams! Father, you have to believe me!"_

_The king chuckled, tousling Zelda's blond locks. "Nonsense Zelda. He is our ally. Stop believing in your silly dreams child."_

_'Only a week later, he died at Ganondorf's hand.' Zelda felt her heart ache; she had not been able to save her father. 'My fault. . .it was mine. . .'_

_You kingdom was in ruins. . . your people suffered because of your choices. . ._

_Her subjects, suffering at Ganondorf's hands. . . their faces haunted Zelda's mind. The people who had fled the town market. . . the people of Kakariko. . . the Gorons. . .the Zoras. . . the Gerudo. . . the Kokiri. . . An image of Malon the ranch girl, sobbing at the loss of her father from the farm, being forced to work for a cruel man._

_'I made them suffer!' Zelda screamed at herself, gripping her head as she fell to her knees. 'They suffered because I hid for seven years! Because Ganondrof was looking for me! How could I let that happen to them?!'_

_You ruined Link's life; you dragged him into a mess that you created and could not clean up yourself. You robbed him of seven years, then sent him back to try and lead a normal life!_

_'Leave me alone!!!' Zelda shrieked, but the voice was relentless._

_Perhaps the failure that hurts you the most Princess Zelda? You made him suffer, forced him to fight dangerous battles that should have been fought by you! An innocent young boy forced to do your bidding!_

_'How could I?' Zelda began to weep, crumpled on the ground in darkness. 'Oh Link! I made you endure all that! How could I?'_

_She was alone in darkness, nothing to shield her from the pain that savaged her relentlessly._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

"How long until she is better?" Link whispered, finding himself alone with Nayru. Din and Farore had melted away awhile ago, going to tend to who knew what.

"Not long," Nayru assured him serenely. She blinked, gazing at him. "You are worried about the friend who sacrificed herself for you, are you not?"

Link's hands gripped Zelda's bed sheets tightly. "Navi. . . she hid so much from me, and now she's gone."

"Those you love are never truly gone," the goddess chided him gently. "Perhaps you and Naviara shall meet again one day. Nothing can destroy a true friendship Link. Not even death." She smiled softly at him. "You did not know her secret, did you?"

He shook his head, running a distracted hand through his honey colored hair. "No. Navi shared little of herself with me. In a way, I suppose she was like the sibling I never had, or a mother. She was family to me, the same way the Kokiri are."

Nayru sighed, blinking her azure eyes. Her gaze drifted to Zelda, smoothing her sheets. "And what about this little one? This one that bears my Triforce? What are your feelings for her?"

Link felt his face flame, knowing that she already knew the answer, even though he did not. "Zelda is. . . dear to me too, but in a different way. I don't understand. . ." he trailed off awkwardly, then abruptly switched topics. "Nayru, tell me, why do you not simply stop Ganondorf? Surely you goddesses have the power to do that."

"We do," she confirmed, nodding slowly. "But I'm afraid that it is not our place to do such a thing. It would be breaking the laws we ourselves created. You must find a way to defeat him yourselves."

"He's so powerful," Link muttered. "I can't imagine that we'll ever be rid of him. It seems as if nothing can defeat him for long."

"There are powers stronger than those of good and evil," Nayru said quietly. "Their are forces at work that you do not understand. Ganondorf was chosen to cause chaos, just as you and Zelda were chosen to stop it."

"You mean destiny," Link stated quietly, his eyes on the Princess. On one occasion, he had heard Zelda referred to as the Princess of Destiny. _'Is it possible that she and I were truly chosen by Destiny to fight against evil?'_

"Destiny. . . Certainly, there are such things, but understand, the choice is always yours. That is another thing with mortality; you are always free to choose your own actions Link. Ganondorf did not have to misuse the power he claimed, but he did. You did not have to fight evil, but you chose to. Zelda does not even have to be the Princess, yet she is." Nayru lifter her eyes, and Link understood for the firs time why her Triforce was that of wisdom. She seemed to know all, and have answers for everything. "Life is full of choices Link. Opportunities, and losses. Will you make the right choices I wonder?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you," he replied. "Do you know what the outcome of this struggle will be?"

She smiled. "So inquisitive! Yes, we know young one, but you cannot know I'm afraid

"I knew you'd say that," Link muttered.

Farore's laughter suddenly rang out as she entered the room, Din trailing behind her. "I had almost forgotten how sarcastic mortals are," she said affectionately.

Link shook his head, deciding he wouldn't even try to understand the goddesses. Suddenly, another question sprang to his mind. He lifter his head, sapphire eyes aglow. "How did you know to save us?" he demanded softly. "How was it that you came and rescued us?"

It was Din who answered, her golden eyes glowing. "We hear the prayers of those in Hyrule," she answered simply. "We may not always answer the way people expect, but we do. In fact, what brought us to you was the prayer of your young ranch girl."

"Malon?" Link drew in his breath, offering the red headed tom boy a silent thank you of his own.

"It was the prayers of others in Hyrule that caused us to send you and Zelda to save Hyrule," Farore murmured. She touched his cheek lighly. "We do not choose our champions lightly, so understand that you have our blessings. Remember that Link."

A soft moan caused Link's head to snap around in time to see the slim girl's brilliant blue eyes to flutter open., eyes he had thought he'd never see open again. She stirred slowly, grimacing slightly. Zelda was awake.

"Link?" she murmured softly, a haunted glitter in her eyes. Then her gaze turned to the goddesses and her face paled. Her gaze was filled with wonder as she returned her eyes to Link's. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do," she whispered quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

The Light of Hope

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No own LoZ. I would like to buy it though,so if it's for sell. . . Lol, like I have enough money!

A/N: Before y'all say it, yes, I know I'm evil for not updating for so long. Please, don't kill me- &runs away as swarms of angry readers attack& Jeez! Don't freak! I'm really sorry! It's been hectic w/ school cause I'm taking 2 AP classes, and lots of other hard ones, plus getting ready for the ACT growls angrily. But I will NOT stop writing this! I swear it on my life! So any way, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!

&&&&

"Is something troubling you young one?"

Link was startled out of his musings, nearly jumping out of his skin when he turned to look at Farore. He gave her an annoyed look, seeing the gentle laughter in her emerald eyes. But then his expression turned serious as he turned to look at the slender girl he'd been spying on.

Zelda stood alone on the balcony overlooking a bay, golden head bowed. Her slim body was wrapped tightly in her cloak, her expression filled with pain and sadness.

After she had awoke, Link had explained all to her. The Princess had not disbelieved, but seemed strangely distant. Now she was deliberately distancing herself from him and the goddesses, alone with her thoughts.

"I don't understand," Link murmured softly. "Zelda seems so sad, so lost."

Farore nodded slowly. "That's because she is Link. You of all people should know that."

"But why?" Link inquired, his heart wrenching as he stared at Zelda, seeing the tear that made its way down her pale cheek.

The goddess stared at him for a long moment before turning her emerald gaze to the Princess. "Her guilt, combined with her losses, makes it so."

Link shook his head violently. "That can't be it! She knows what happened wasn't her fault; she knows it! We talked about it already Farore, and Zelda knows what happened to Hyrule wasn't her fault!"

"Does she really?"

That question stopped him cold. Had Zelda accepted what he had told her, or did she still carry the burdens for a choice she had made as a ten year old child? Had she forgiven herself, or did the Princess still condemn her actions? He knew the answer at once.

Yes, she did.

"It's my fault," Link gasped quietly. "She thinks its her fault, and I should have tried harder to convince her, I should have-"

"You did for her all that you could have," Farore said gently. "But Link, you must understand that only you can save her from this."

"But why me?" Link asked, never moving his eyes for the girl for whom he had risked so much, hurting to see her in such anguish. "Why?"

Farore's eyes were filled with pity. "Because you are all she has."

&&&&

"Little one, why do you delay?"

Zelda stirred, lifting her head to see Nayru, her patron goddess, standing in the entryway. The deity's eyes were bluer than any sky, any ocean, and filled with just as much mystery. The goddess stepped nearer, making no noise as she moved.

"Why do you ligner here when there is still much for you to do?"

For along time the Princess did not speak, simply returning Nayru's stare. Nayru's wise eyes said she already knew the answer, and Zelda knew that she must know, but spoke anyway.

"Because I no longer wish to be a burden to my people," the Princess replied softly, her slender shoulders hunching as she pulled her cloak more tightly about herself. "I no longer want to hurt them-I-" Her beautiful face twisted, and she began to sob, burying her face in her hands.

To her astonishment, Zelda found herself wrapped in the gentle yet strong embrace of Nayru. The goddess held the Princess as if she were a child, stroking the long golden strands of her hair, whispering soothing words.

"Oh my Princess, don't despair. You have been given a harder path to trod than most, but it was given to you because you are the only one who can fulfill its duties." Nayru lowered her head, resting her chin on the top of Zelda's golden head. "You must be strong, and to live for those who still care about you."

Zelda kept her eyes tightly shut, feeling safe and sheltered within Nayru's arms. She didn't want to be strong. She didn't want to trod a dangerous path filled with sorrow and despair. All she wanted to do was to live, was that too much to ask?

"Why me?" she whispered, not knowing that she echoed Link's words. "Why was this destiny given to me?"

Nayru sighed. "Child, every mortal asks that of us, every single day since the day they were given life. I'm afraid that there is no answer that I can give you."

"What if I don't want to do this anymore?" Zelda couldn't believe she was saying this, couldn't believe that she dared utter such a thing to the goddess who had just spared her life. "What if I choose not to do this?"

"Then that is your choice," Nayru replied calmly. "It is your life, not mine. But you know in your heart that you will never be free of the responsibilities of being a Princess. If you turn your back on them, you will regret it forever." The goddess pulled back slightly, staring deeply into Zelda's eyes. "And you know that he will never stop hunting you. He cares not if you no longer wish to fight. His hatred for you has become almost an obsession. Nothing will stop him from taking your life except the loss of his own." Her all seeing gaze searched Zelda's deeply. "What will you do, Zelda, last heir of the Hyrulian throne?"

The Princess lowered her blond head, ashamed of herself. Nayru was right. Ganondorf would stop at nothing to see her death, and the death of the young man she had bound to this struggle. If for anything, it was for Link that she had to be who she was, to follow a path that would cause her grief and pain, but she knew in her heart it was what she had to do.

Slowly, she lifted her gaze once more, salty tears spilling down her cheeks. "I will do what I must."

&&&&

"We will be sending you directly to the Temple of Light," Din was telling Link, her fierce golden eyes gleaming. "There you can receive the Flame of Light from Raru, and there will be little possibility of an encounter with Ganondorf."

Link nodded in understanding. "And from there we must go to the Forest Temple," he continued. "But what happens then?"

"You will have to face Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, and King of Evil." Nayru's voice rang through the hall as she entered.

Yet it was not the goddess that had drawn Link's attention, but Zelda who followed in her wake.

He wasn't happy to see that she seemed the same as she had when last he had saw her. She still seemed more like a shell than a living person, her eyes haunted and grief stricken. She paused for a moment, glancing at him before moving slowly to stand at his side.

"We will do what we must," she whispered to him.

"That we will," he returned, surprising himself by capturing her slender fingers in his own. Zelda looked startled, but did not yank away, allowing him to grip her hand.

"We won't send you back empty handed though," Din continued, as if there had never been an interruption. "The Goddesses always arm their champions well." She paused, looking thoughtful, then shook back her fiery hair. "For you, both I grant the strength to stand strong before the onslaught of evil, the strength to go on when it seems all is lost." Din sighed. "The Triforce of Power belongs in more worthy hands, remember that. May the fires warm your hearts." The Goddess paused, as if to say something more, but remained silent.

Now it was Nayru who addressed the two Hylian youth, her voice low and quiet. "I will strengthen your wisdom, wisdom enough that it will help you sort out the truth from the lies, to unravel whatever puzzles may be thrown your way." She took Zelda gently into her arms once more. "May blue oceans find you child," she whispered in her ear.

Nayru stepped back to stand with her sisters, tears glistening in her eyes. The three goddesses closed their eyes in unison, the golden aura around them growing stronger. Zelda and Link were suddenly aware of everything melting away, a hazy golden mist creeping over their eyes and they next had the sensation of moving. Frightened at the unexpected movement, the Princess groped through the mist, finding Link's hand, feeling him grip hers tightly in response.

_"Children of the Triforce, I have not forgotten you,"_ came Farore's soft voice in their ears, her presence seeming to surround them. _"I give you courage, courage to fight for the precious lives of this land, courage enough to defeat the King of Evil when the time comes."_ The goddess sighed deeply, and Zelda felt a gentle touch on her cheek. _"Zelda, hope exists as long as there are people who believe in you. I grant that you might find that glorious light of hope again."_

Link, who had listened in silence, was startled when his patron goddess spoke to him, her voice a low whispered in his ear. _"You will help her find that light, my brave Hero of Time. Never, never think for an instant that hope is lost. Courage now, for the both of you. May green meadows call to you, children of the Triforce, until we meet again."_

&&&&

"Link, Zelda, it is good that you have come."

The eyes of the two Hylians flew open at the unexpected voice. Raru, the great Sage of Light stood before them, his hands hidden in the long sleeves of his robes. He seemed ageless, unchanging as the goddesses themselves. Remembering their manners, they both bowed to Raru, who returned the gesture.

"It has been long," Link offered quietly. "I'm sorry I have not done as well as you had expected."

"On the contrary," the old man said softly. "You have done much better than I could have ever hoped for. And now, you must take the power of Light, the Light that shall help you defeat the Great Evil King."

The torch beside him glowed eerily, its golden flame steady and unwavering. With a side glance at Zelda, Link stepped forward to complete the ritual, her at his side.

"You have seen the Goddesses?" Raru's voice sounded wistful.

"Yes." Zelda's voice was quiet, reverent. "They were more than I could have ever imagined."

The old sage nodded. "So they are. It has been eons since they last paid me a visit. They are the only ones who can release a Sage from the service, and that only happens when the world ends." He hesitated, bettle black eyes gleaming. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to linger here much longer, but do not fear. Ganondorf has been detained for a time and shall not take up the chase until your mission is complete."

_Because of Navi!_ Link's stomach twisted in guilt at the thought of his loyal fairy, but kept his face expressionless. "Then send us back. Every moment we delay gives him more time to resist."

Raru raised his eyebrow. "Still as impatient as ever Link." He inclined his head to Zelda. "My Lady, the Sages are ever at your service. May the Goddesses watch over you both."

"May they watch over us all," the Princess whispered in return as the Temple of Light faded away, as at last the two children of the Triforce returned to Hyrule.

_&&&&_

Short, yes I know. I'm sorry! I promise, I will write more. I know this is pathetic after such a long wait, but I've been so busy! Ah, in case you haven't noticed, I changed my name! Why? Simply because it was time for change! Mwahaha! (For those of you who are confused, my old name was nightwanderer. If you're curious as to where I got my new name, I shall explain in my bio.)


End file.
